Fixing the End
by FourTris18
Summary: Trina Scott finishes reading Allegiant by Veronica Roth and breaks into tears. When she looks up she sees a group of people in black staring at her. Tris is still alive along with everybody else that died in Divergent and then it hits her. She has to Fix the end.
1. Chapter 1

_I suppose a fire that burns that bright is not meant to last. -Allegiant_

_ "_OMG,OMG! Why Tobias! You had one job! ONE JOB! Now how is there going to be a happy ending! NOOOO!" I sob into my hands as I read that quote, refusing to go any further. I was warned that the end would break you inside and out, but I never took it for sure. I continue sobbing as I read the end of the book.

_Since I was young, I have always known this: Life damages us, every one. We can't escape that damage. But now I am also learning this: We can be mended. We mend each other. -Allegiant_

"Why Veronica Roth! WHY!" I scream and break into more tears. By the time I look up my iPhone has already locked itself. Wait a second where am I? I look around and see a wall, train and people in black clothing. They are looking at me strangely. I know exactly what is going on. Of all times to do it why did it have to be now?!

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY HAD TO PULL A PRANK ON ME RIGHT AS I FINISHED THE LAST BOOK! You guys haven't even read the book so why in the world would I be deceived by someone who obviously doesn't look like Theo James!" I scream very frustrated as I gesture towards "Four". This was even the second time that they have done it as a prank. The first time I did believe them and then they just laughed in my face! That was not going to happen again.

"Who is Theo James?" he asks with a surprised look in his eye.

"Don't act dumb with me, I know you know who he is, everybody does. I mean when the movie came out they kept on talking about how he is too old to play Four!" I answer still irritated and roll my eyes.

"How do you know my name? I never told you this." Four says shocked. Suddenly I realize that this isn't a prank and it is real. How am I suppose to explain that?

"Well...um..." I start and then totally flip out, "OMG IT IS FOUR IN THE FLESH! THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING DAY OF MY LIFE! Don't mind me I am just going to jump into that train and totally fan girl!" I scream and happily climb into THE DAUNTLESS TRAIN! This has to be real, my friends would never be able to make a moving dauntless train. Even if it still is a joke I really don't care anymore because this is amazing. Then it hits me. Tris is still alive, I just saw someone that looks the same as her description and Peter, Molly, Al, Christiana, etc. were their and still alive. I was sent here for a reason and that is to _fix the end_.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the train arrives at the dauntless compound and I jump off along with all the other initiates. After Four dismisses them I walk over to Tris an grab her arm. Thank goodness I am a girl, otherwise I think Four would kill me for touching her.

"We need to talk, in privet." I explain and guide her down an empty hallway.

"Why" Tris asks and stops refusing to move an inch.

"I promise I am not going to hurt you now come on no one can over hear." I answer and force her into an empty room. I close the door and pull out my phone. I know exactly how much she knows and how much she doesn't know and I don't think anything significant happens tonight, well at least something important enough to put in the book.

"What is this you want to tell me?" Tris asks me, clearly board.

"I am not from here, I am from a place called the United States of America in the 21st century. Your whole life since the morning of your aptitude tests have been recorded in three books. The first being Divergent. The second Insurgent. The third Allegiant." I start trying my best not to confuse her too much.

"Shouldn't my life be longer than three books if it goes into details?" Tris asks and I go pale.

"Yes, it should. That is actually why I am here today. I am here to, hopefully, change your future. Now before I go to in depth I would like to continue. I will not be giving you too much information right now because it will ruin the magical moments!" I say the last part with a grin, thinking of their first kiss, Tris high on peace serum, and Four's fear landscapes. Finally, I continue, "These books are stories that are being turned into films as we speak. The first one already came out, however the second and third are not out yet. There are many fan girls and guys that are obsessed with your story. I am the luckiest person in the world to be the one that gets the chance to help and I refuse to fail. I am sure you are wandering if all of this is true and I assure you it is. Here on my phone I have all three books." I pause showing the three book covers to her on my phone, "Your name is Beatrice Prior, your mother's name is Natile Prior, you father's is Andrew Prior and your brother is Caleb Prior. You were born Abnegation. Your test results were that you had three factions, Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. Divergent. You didn't pick Erudite because you were your father's child and you didn't pick Abnegation because you felt like you weren't selfless enough. You became friends with Christiana, Will and Al and you have a crush on Four." I finish. Tris stars back at me with big eyes and starts to say something, but doesn't.

"How do you know about my crush on Four?" she asks me after a while.

"Well, you said it in the book and I quote, 'He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color.' Now try to say that Christiana got that kind of an entrance." I say with a smile.

"Oh." she says and blushes.

"Really I shouldn't have to do much because you are 'safe' until Allegiant. I also don't want to interfere too much with the story because as I said I am frightened that it will ruin the magical moments! So basically I just need to be within reach and you should be fine." I state putting air quotes around safe.

"Well I'm not the person to hook you up because as you know I am an initiate myself." she says.

"Ya, well I guess I am going to have to talk to Four about this. Have a nice day." I say as me and Tris part. Tris going to the dining hall and I going to the training room where hopefully I will find Four. They never really state what happens for the rest of today and tomorrow in the book.


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh in relief as I see Four in the training room. I have no idea how I would find him if he wasn't here and I do need a place to stay. I really don't care where it is as long as it isn't Eric's or Zeke's apartment. Well I guess Zeke's wouldn't be that bad, but I wouldn't want to wake up in the morning, walk into Zeke's room and be like, "Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" and see him and Shana naked. That would be wrong! Eric's would be much worse because then he might end up with a messed of face in the morning and I might get kicked out of Dauntless. As I approach Four I try to think of different ways to approach this idea. I can't say, "Can I sleep in your apartment?" because that would be very stockerish...

"Who exactly are you?" Four spits at me turning around to face me. I now understand the power of his glare and height that was described in the book.

"My name is Trina." I say, trying not to let him know how intimidating he is and battling with my own will to burst out laughing at the thought of meeting him.

"Not that, where do you come from. Those are defiantly not Dauntless clothing." he says. Dang it I should have thought about that sooner. My beach shirt and light blue ripped shorts.

"Umm...well" I say trying to find a good approach to my purpose, "I have to talk to you about Tris."

"What about her?" he asks, but I know I can not tell him here.

"I would like to have a short interview, in privet." I say, pointing to one of the cameras knowing that he won't agree, but not having a choice.

"No thanks." he says. Shit. I desperately try to think of some other way to get him away from all these cameras so that I could talk to him without David hearing. Suddenly I think of my iPhone's case that says Divergent. This might be the only way so I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone showing the case clearly to him. He seems to understand and he walks out of the room. I quickly follow him until we reach a small room with no cameras. I can hear Four slightly panic, but his fear is nothing compared to what will happen if I don't talk to him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks as soon as the door is closed.

"Well I would like to help prepare for the war that is going to happen between Erudite and Abnegation." I say adding the factionless and David in my mind.

"How do you know this will happen?" he asks getting irritated. I can't really blame him. If someone came up to me and said the world is ending I would never believe them.

"Let's just say I do a lot of reading." I answer, not wanting to say anything about the books because it is after all in Tris's perspective not his and that would be very rude to show him her thoughts. I mean how embarrassing would it be to have your boyfriend know exactly how you think 24/7 until you die. Creepy.

"What kind of books would that be?" he asks.

"The kind of stories that make you obsessed and then the author decides she doesn't like you and decides to make the worst ending in the world and be like, 'hahaha I will destroy all your hopes and dreams with this book and you can't stop me!' That's when you start thinking why the Harry Potter series is so much more popular." I answer accidentally letting out a little bit of my frustration out towards the author. **(I don't mean anything rude towards the author, but it was like very traumatic for me when it happened and I am trying to express how she feels. Veronica Roth is a very good writer!)**

"Ok then, what book series is Harry Potter?" he asks. We are getting off topic too fast, I should have kept my mouth shut.

"It is where a kid named Harry who lives with his rude aunt and uncle discovers he is a wizard and goes to Hogwarts. He learns that his parents actually where killed by Voldemart and Voldemart or 'He who must not be named' tried to kill Harry it didn't work so long story short it is a good vs. evil kind of book. I have the book on my phone if you would like to read it someday." I say trying to sum the series up quickly so I can accomplish what I came here to do, "Anyway I was wondering if you could help me find a place to stay and some clothes. I would like to talk about the war, but really you Tris, Zeke, Will, Shana, Marlene, Uriah and Christina need to leave the Dauntless compound after the final rankings are announced for the first step. It would also be nice to make sure that Tris's parents are also safe. I'm pretty sure that is it unless there is someone who I am missing. Oh ya and you can't let anyone would isn't Divergent get a "tracker" because then you will have a bunch of brain dead zombies and they will try to kill everyone in the group. Eventually, you will have to make it back to the Dauntless compound to shut down the simulation" I finish glad to have said it all.

"Wow, that is a lot of information to be just flying around." he says after a couple minutes.

"Yes, and that is only the first part of the war." I answer and then continue, "So where can I stay until the war breaks out?"

"Well I guess you could stay with Shana, but you will have to meet her first." he answers.

"Thank you, lets go." I say and we start heading towards the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

As we near the dining hall I start to get super excited. For the first time in my life I am going to get to try DAUNTLESS CAKE! I actually do not care for normal cake that much, but according to the book this cake is support to put any other cake to shame so I'm really excited! We sit down at what I assume is their "regular table" and to my disappointment the conversation at hand dies out as I join the table. After a couple minutes of silence I decide that this is getting kinda awkward.

"Hey, my name is Trina." I say

"This is Shana and Zeke." pronounces Four as he points to both of them. I smile inwardly to myself because he really didn't need to introduce me. Shana was sitting next to Zeke and of course Zeke has a bottle in his hands so he couldn't have made it less obvious. I wonder how in the world I am going to convince Shana to allow me to stay with her.

"I'm going to get some of this magical Dauntless cake that everybody takes about so be right back." I say leaving to go get cake.

"Wait you have never had dauntless cake and you live hear?!" Zeke exclaims.

"Um, ya I just never tried it." I say looking down at the ground and continue,"Normally I just get cookies or ice cream."

"Go! Go! Get the cake and come back here I want to see your reaction!" Zeke says and pressures me forward. I hurry to where the cake is, grab two slices and come back.

"Ok, here it goes." I say after I sit down. I plunge the fork into my mouth and it is the BEST THING IN THE WORLD."Mmm" I mutter as I grab more cake. It is like butterflies and rainbows and unicorns were all in my mouth and there is no feeling in the world to describe this cake. I quickly finish my two slices of cake and feel sad that I don't have any left. I look up and Zeke is smirking at me. I think Uriah would die if he found out I hadn't tried it yet so it is a good thing I had before I met him in person.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!" I exclaim as I gulf down the remainder of my cake.

"Told you!" Zeke states.

"So um...I don't really have a place to stay and I was wondering if I could...um staywithsomeone." I say nervously and look down at my hands. Oh, I never thought about what I would say that would explain why I don't have a place to stay, but too late now.

"Why don't you have a place to stay?" asks no other than Shana.

"Well my parents..." I say hoping that they won't push it into details.

"Oh, okay well you can stay with me, how old are you anyways?" Shana asks. Why so many questions!? Come on think, what would be a reasonable age...yes, 15 one year behind everyone else.

"15" I answer. I actually am 14, but one year shouldn't matter, right?

"One year away from your choosing. Well, after dinner you can come with me to my apartment." states Shana.

"Thank you" I say.

"No problem, so Four what is going on with that Abnegation girl, Tris." Shana says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Four snaps quickly. It is the best I can do to not burst our laughing right now. If that isn't a crush what is! Oh the beautiful moments.

"Ya right you keep staring at her, even Trina can tell you." Zeke says pointing at me.

"Sorry, I know your good at hiding you emotions, but you can't win on this one." I state. Oh I never realized how funny and painful it is to know someones future. I wonder how he would react if I told him they are in love. I almost burst out laughing again. He would probably be like, oh no you didn't and walk out. Ya that would soooo happen.

"There is nothing!" Four states firmly giving us all the death glare. If I didn't know he was lying I would be terrified. I do know, so I do my best to try and look terrified unstead of smiling like a mad lady.

"Whatever, your not being let off the hook so easy. Trina do you want to head up to my apartment now?" asks Shana.

"Sure" I say and follow Shana to her apartment. We don't talk during the walk, but it isn't an awkward silence thankfully. When we get there she shows me to a spare room and I jump on the bed. This day has to be one of the best that I have had! I grab my phone and play Alice by Avril Lavigne. Even though this song is about Alice in Wonderland it still describes some of my feelings right now. Then I go into my library and for the millionth time read Divergent. I have to know exactly what happens if I want to do my best in the war.


	5. Chapter 5

The war still has to happen. If I find a way to stop the war from happening now, it doesn't mean that it won't happen later. It would be a lot worse if it ended up being their children who had to fight in this war. So that is out of the question. I want to help prevent the amount of people dying that are close to her. I believe that these deaths are the reason she became suicidal in the first place. The final term is to try and control the power of the factionless. With these terms I have found out a plan that should work to help Tris survive the war.

I have to get Will to not be injected. To do this I will have to switch the serum with water stained the same yellowish brown color. This is the first step to my plan that I have to do. I know Al was her friend too, but what he did was just wrong and he doesn't deserve to be spared. He would just end up complicating her life more than it already is. The next plan is to save Tris's mom, Natalie. To do this I will get a built proof vest, find her and give it to her before she gets shot. Same goes for Andrew, just for him I have more time. The hardest person in going to be Caleb, since he didn't die he just betrayed her. For this problem I plan on giving him a serious chat while we are in Amity.

I also plan on doing a read aloud while in Amity of The Divergent series. I know for a fact that there will not be enough time in Amity to read the whole thing. For this purpose I am going to have to somehow take the characters and put them in a room frozen in time. I have a feeling I can do this by imaging it just like Tris did for a gun in her simulation. It just has to work. Just in case I am also going to practice by just putting myself in that room beforehand. To control the power of the factionless I plan on talking to Evelyn myself and depending on how that goes, give them limited weapons with limited ammunition. I have put all my plans on "notes" on my phone. I know that the Erudite are smart enough to crack into it, but you never know. Anyways it is better than on paper.

I stretch and get out of the couch I was sleeping on. Shana had offered me the bed, but I refused the offer. Suddenly, I realize that I am going to have nothing to do for the weeks leading up to the war. I mean I guess I could prepare physically for the war. Yes, I think that is what I am going to do. Maybe I can even find an old baseball/softball bat and ball so I can practice. Of course that is what you do when you are getting ready for a war...play a sport. I laugh to myself and hear Shana walking in.

"Hi." I say

"Hey, do you wana go downstairs to grab some breakfast after we get some clothes on?" Shana asks me.

"Okay." I answer and reach in my bag to get some clothes. Ya, I randomly found my backpack filled with stuff last night...weird. I end up getting changed into ripped jeans and a t-shirt all black of course. I also noticed while I was looking through my clothes that I have my collection of Divergent clothing. Oh gosh if anyone found these clothes I might have a problem on my hands. I also notice my one TFIOS shirt. If I wanted to I could make this really confusing. I think as a playfully tap my fingers together.

About five minutes later Shana comes back in the room and we head to the Cafeteria together. We walk there in silence, nether of us really knowing what to talk about. When we sit down with Four and Zeke thankfully they are already in a middle of a conversation.

"I know you like her, you can't deny it." Zeke exclaims to Four.

"Well I also know who you like so I would keep your mouth shut!" snaps Four. I smirk evilly thinking about how Shana is right next to me and that is who Zeke likes. I wish there was like a free play world where I could totally mess with everything and it wouldn't effect anything, now that would be fun.

"What are you smirking at?" Shana asks totally out of the mix.

"You will never understand." I say mysteriously shaking my head.

"Ummm...okay." Zeke says clearly confused by the conversation. If only they knew. We continue eating with them talking about this years training and I tune out. I literally know what is going to happen this year so it isn't really helping me if I listen to this now.

"Trina" Zeke says poking me.

"What?" I ask not having heard the question.

"I asked if you like someone." He answers.

"Nope." I say popping the p. There is someone who I like back in the modern world, but they shouldn't know that.

"I don't believe you and I am going to find out by holding a truth or dare party tonight." Zeke declares looking strait at me.

"Well I really don't, but a truth or dare party does sound fun." I say as my lips curl up into a smile.

"Okay then everybody can come over to my place at 5:00. Now if you excuse me I have to go spread the word." Zeke says and then like that he is gone telling probably all of Dauntless about the party. Who would have ever thought that I would get to take part in a real party hosted by Zeke. This is going to be awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

I twirl around in the mirror and smile at my reflection. I only did light makeup for two reasons. One, I didn't want to spend many points on makeup and two I have no idea how to use most of it. So basically I have skin tone eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and a light pink lip stick. I have on a black dress with flower print..Underneath the dress I have black shorts and a black shirt. Also over my dress I have a black jacket just to add extra layers..I suddenly wish that I could add another color to my outfit, but I know that is not going to happen in Dauntless.

I walk out of the bathroom, where I changed, to see Shana is a black undershirt, black t-shirt, black jacket and black shorts.

"Are you sure you want to wear that, you don't have very many layers for truth or dare." Shana asks me addressing my outfit.

"I'm fine I have shirt and shorts underneath the dress." I explain, I can't believe that she would think I would wear only two layers! I mean I don't really want people to see me in my undergarments.

"Oh, that makes since. I need to do that next time." Shana states as we start heading to Zeke's apartment. As soon as we get close I start hearing the sound of loud music and the stench of alcohol. The second worst smell to cigarets. I suddenly realize that I might have to have alcohol. Eewwwww. After learning what alcohol does to you a prefer to stay away from it, well at least until my prefrontal cortex is fully developed! No, I can't tell them that I have never had alcohol. I can just say that I do not want to get intoxicated tonight and hope that works. I get interrupted from my thoughts as Shana knocks on the door repeatedly.

"Shana, What was you...oh yeah Trina, com in." says a slightly intoxicated Zeke. We walk into his apartment which is very similar to Shana's except for the large amounts of people drinking, dancing and some grinding on each other. No I did not need to see that! My pore, young mind is permanently scared for life. I mean personally I find this way worse than even Shrek is Life! Hopefully, I can find someone sober to hang out with until the truth or dare starts, but I don't think that is going to be possible. I sigh and follow Shana who is walking toward Lauren and Lynn.

Oh thank goodness Lynn isn't intoxicated! Lauren is tipsy and Shana is now going to become tipsy from the beer she holds in her hand.

"Hey, I'm Trina nice to meet you." I say as we approach.

"Lynn" Lynn answers and doesn't shake my hand. Not that I expected her to.

"My names Lauren." Lauren answers shaking my hand. Yup I guessed their responses correctly, I'm just that awesome.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Lauren asks me.

"Umm, no thank you." I say waving it off.

"Why not, come on." Lauren pushes, geez is it so bad just to not have a drink. Looks like I am finally being peer pressured.

"Really I'm fine, I don't take pleasure in being intoxicated." I say begging that it works.

"Fine." Lauren says and mutters something about Erudite under her breath. I laugh and shake my head as a turn around and see Zeke climbing up onto a table.

"If...you are not Shana, Lauren, Lynn, Four, or Trinnaaaa GET OUT!" drunk Zeke claims and hobbles off the table while everyone else mutters while leaving. I hear Four ask about the initiates and Zeke just says he didn't invite them so they wouldn't be drunk for training. Well at least that is what it sounded like, but Zeke is getting pretty drunk. Everyone, except for me and Lynn are fairly drunk now, so it is a little awkward. I just wished that Uriah was hear because he does add to the humor level. Oh well I can get him in here with a dare.

"Ok...so since this is my house I AM GOING FIRST!" Zeke states and then looks around the room for his first victim. His eyes scan the room until they land on Four.

"Four, my man, truth or dare?" Zeke asks him.

"Dare." Four answers, of course that is what he says because of his past.

"I dare you to brush your teeth and then drink orange juice." Zeke states. Wow, that wasn't very exciting, but I guess it was just a warm up.

"Ok..." Four answers and then goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Does he seriously not know what is going to happen? Oh well, I guess that will make this a little bit funnier. Soon, Four walks out of the bathroom and walks back to his spot where there is a cup of orange juice along with a bucket. He drinks the orange juice and immediately spits it out into the bucket. His face was sooo funny when he tasted it and everyone bursted out laughing.

"That was disgusting." Four claimed while searching around the room for his next victim. Of course his eyes land on me. Well this can't be that bad can it?

"Trina truth or dare?" Four asks me. I think about this for a moment and then decide that I have too many important things to hide so I decide on dare.

"Dare!" I exclaim smiling. I am not going to let him see me even the slightest bit nervous.

"Ok, I dare you to fight Zeke using a sword." He says. Thank goodness he said sword because otherwise I would have been unconscious.

"Its on!" I say. I quickly pull out my phone, plug my earphones in and listen to the theme song of Pirates of the Caribbean. Everyone give me weird looks.

"You have to listen to battle music!" I say and everyone smiles and nods. Four hands us both a sword and I get in stance. I have watched Pirates of the Caribbean enough times to know how to use a sword. Zeke however, has an absolutely horrible stance like he is holding a gun, which be obviously isn't.

"Let the battle begin!" Four declares and I slash at his side. He narrowly escapes my strike and tries to hit my other side. He doesn't even come close before I swipe it away and hit the sword out of his hand.

"This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Trina Scott." I quote from Captain Jack Sparrow and add in my name as I put the sword to his neck. I laugh and then help him up laughing. I take out my phone and turn off the music I was playing as I walk back to the circle. Everyone is staring at me in awe. Wow I guess something good dos come out of movies.

"Okay, Zeke, truth or dare." I challenge him. I have the perfect dare in mind.

"Dare! Even though you beat me I'm still not afraid of you!" Zeke claims...for now.

"Perfect! Okay so put on a pink unicorn outfit and run around the pit singing pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows. Oh and that is a song so let me write the lyrics for you." I say and see Zeke slightly shaking, but I know he would never decline a dare. He walks into his room to get changed while I write the lyrics on a sheet of paper. He comes back five minutes later and I hand him the paper and my phone which has the background of the song walks out to the pit.

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

LETS TEST YOU KNOWLEDGE AND SEE WHAT YOU HAVE LEARNED SO FAR

WHAT COLOR ARE YOU UNICORNS?

"Pink!" random Dauntless shout if they aren't ignoring him or crouched down laughing.

WHERE ARE THEY DANCING?

"Rainbows!" They answer again. I am surprised that they are even answering, but then again they are Dauntless.

PLEASE USE ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE THE TEXTURE OF THEIR MAGICAL FUR

"Fluffy" they answer with less enthusiasm as before because the question wasn't as funny as the previous. A little to, Erudite for them. Actually, they didn't answer the question correctly, but thats fine

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS

PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON DANCING ON RAIN!

With the last word he was out of the pit in a flash. As soon as all of us got back we started rolling on the ground laughing. Even Four was slightly chuckling. Zeke was soon laughing too and after about five minutes we calmed down and Zeke went to change out of his costume.

"Ok Shana truth or dare?" Zeke asks. Oh yes is he finally going to ask her out?!

"dare!" exclaims Shana.

"Will you do seven minutes of heaven with me?" Zeke asks, at least he asked it as a question.

"Sure" she answers and she drags him into his room. Soon we start hearing moans. Talk about awkward moments. Soon the time is almost up and we do to countdown softly and barge into the room. Zeke is topless and Shana is about to be. They look like they are sucking there faces off and I look away laughing. So many scarring things in one day! They finally notice we are there and walk back to the circle.

"Okay, Lynn truth or dare?" Shana asks.

"Dare I joined Dauntless for a reason!" exclaims Lynn.

"I dare you to propose to Eric and then slap him saying how dare you cheat on me with and point to whoever is closest." Shana says. Lynn nods and we follow her to Eric. We find him talking to Tori. Oh gosh this is going to get interesting.

"Eric ever sent I set my eyes on you I have wanted you to be mine. Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and be my husband?" Lynn asks kneeling down on one knee.

"Ummm...no" Eric answers clearly confused.

"Oh, I see how it is, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH TORI!" Lynn screams and slaps Eric before running away. After she leaves Tori slaps him again and walks off. We all walk back to the apartment shaking with silent laughter and collapse again when we arrive. Once again it takes us around five minutes to settle down and continue with the game.

"Four truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

"dare" Four answers.

"Bed wed or dead, Zeke, Uriah and Will" Lynn says.

"Bed Uriah, we'd Zeke and dead Will." He answers and I burst out a quick laugh at the chances of Will actually dying and him calling it. Everyone looks at me funny and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Lauren truth or dare?" Four asks.

"truth" she says. I really want to scream PANSYCAKE but I think the better of it.

"What is the funniest fear you have ever seen?" Four asks. This made me think of Tarantulas which leads me to having that stupid song.

"One person was afraid of baby dolls." Lauren answers. Everyone bursts out laughing and I just nod remembering that creepy horror movie where the babies turned into zombies and ya I get how they can be terrified.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Zeke asks.

"Trust me I have seen some very creepy looking baby dolls and I can see how they are afraid of them. I'm not, I actually had a lot when I was younger." I answer truthfully, begging that there are baby dolls in Dauntless or they are too drunk to notice.

"Well then Trina truth or dare." Lauren asks me.

"Dare" I say.

"I dare you to tell us who your crush is." she asks me. Of course I knew this was coming, but how do you explain a crush that is in a whole different dimension?

"Ok I do like this guy named Brandon, but it is impossible for us to ever hang out because he is..." I pause trying to think of something, "factionless." I say hoping that will work they all nod. The game continues until Four, Shana, and Lynn are in undergarments, Lauren and Zeke are topless and I have my shirt and shorts.

"Four truth or dare?" asks Lynn.

"Dare" he answers

"I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Zeke." Lynn says. Four shrugs and Lynn sets up the glasses.

"Okay, so the rules are drink as many shots as you can before you throw up or pass out, ready go!" Lynn says and thy start. They both are consistently chugging shots until I see Zeke start to get a little shaky. A couple seconds later Four also gets shaky. Zeke starts slowing down and pales a little. Four doesn't notice and continues at the same pace lost in his own little world. Four pales and slows down, but not before Zeke is running to the bathroom and puking his guts out. As soon as Zeke come out, Four's face pales and he is running to the bathroom. I yawn and look at my phone.

"Oh my Gods guys it's 2:40!" I exclaim. **(see the Percy Jackson reference.) **

"Woooowww, ok good...nighttt guyssds." Zeke slurs while shushing us out the door.

"bye" I say while I walk with Shana to her apartment. That was a very fun game. I just wonder how I am going to do something close to this in the modern world with out getting arrested.

**A/N Wow that was a long chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews they are highly appreciated! Shout outs to phoenix, Claire45xo, TrissyPoo, Trisaba Daph Ride 464, meeeee, Guest(... Random person...) and Ameah123! Thx again :D**

**~FourTris18**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to the sound of someone pouring their guts out. Probably Shana. It isn't really the best sound to wake up to, but it's fine. I get up and search the cupboards hoping to find an Advil. No such luck. Instead I fill a glass of water and walk into the bathroom where Shana lies holding her head.

"Hey, I grabbed some water, but I don't know where the pain medicine is so I don't have any of that." I whisper remembering that loud noises worsens the pain.

"Thanks." Shana says and I get up and walk out of the bathroom. She is a friend, but I still so not know her that well and I prefer not to look at barf. Ick! Instead I decide to go down to breakfast. I am counting days and if I'm correct today is the day that Tris fights Myra and later tonight they are going paint balling! Back home I had gone paintball ing a couple times, but I know that can't compare to Dauntless paint balling. I also did laser tag more often because you don't end up with bruises the next day. I wish I could come with, but it would be too risky to mess with the plot. Maybe when this is all over we can all play again. Ya, I think that is what I will do.

When I enter the dining hall I see Four over at the usual spot and I go to sit down across from him after grabbing my food.

"Hey," I say quietly so I don't set him off. I have a feeling that would be very easy to do considering he most likely has a hangover right now.

"I don't remember you having any drinks to have a hangover so why are you being so quiet." he asks me equally as quiet.

"Well I don't really want to die today from being too loud when you have a hangover so..ya." I say completely serious. I do not plan on getting on Four's bad side. He just shrugs and continues picking at his food. I look down at my own plate, eggs and toast. Oh how I long for bacon! It makes the eggs have so much more flavor than salt ever will. It is weird that I am so far from home, but the thing I miss is bacon. I smile at the thought. I think though, I might miss ice cream more than bacon. Or the fiction section in the library. Such dumb things I am missing. I also miss practicing softball with my team. I mean even when we do conditioning it is still fun! Wow my thoughts get off topic fast!

Once I finish my breakfast I pull out my phone not wanting to go back to Shana's apartment just yet. I start watching Grownups 2 which I had bought and but onto my phone. Most of the jokes are still hilarious and it is hard not to laugh out loud. I put my hand up to my mouth to hide my grin.

"What is so funny?" Four asks after a few minutes of me every once and a while shaking with silent laughter.

"Just a clip. I should probably go back to the apartment now." I say wrapping up the subject quickly. I really don't know if they have television so I don't want to say anything too suspicious. I get up and wave bye as I walk back to Shana's apartment. When I get there I hear soft snoring from the other room so that means she fell asleep. Well it would be extremely boring if I just waited here so I guess I will go shopping. I mean after all you never know what you will find in your favorite book's stores.

Pagebreak

After shopping for six hours and visiting every shop in the Pitt. Except for a few ones I didn't do because a)they were creepy and b)I don't want to do anything that will get me killed by my parents like get a tattoo. I am exhausted! I have three bags of stuff. One is clothes that I can wear without causing too much confusion. Another one is random keep sakes like key chains and that stuff. Finally, the last bag is a paintball gun because that is just the best keep sake ever! I do realize that I might not be able to keep my stuff through the war, but I know we come back here so I am going to hide it in Shana'a apartment so I can get it later.

When I get to the apartment Shana is making herself lunch. I lay down my bags and start to make my own seeing that I forgot to grab food at the Pit.

"So, you were shopping I see." Shana says commenting on the bags.

"Ya, I got some new clothes, random stuff and a new paintball gun." I say smiling.

"Oh cool! I would ask you if you would like to join us in the paintball game later today for the initiates, but I don't hate the power to invite anybody." Shana says frowning.

"It's fine, I'm sure I can find another time to test it out it say finishing up my sandwich.

"Ok well, I have to meet Zeke so I will see you later!" Shana says rushing out the door.

"Bye!" I say wondering what she is doing with Zeke.

**A/N I am sorry that she isn't going paintballing, but I do have plans for later. However, it is going to be quite some time before my plans. Anyway thx again! :D**

**~FourTris18**


	8. Chapter 8

Today, is the knife scene! I wish I could watch this sooo badly, but of course the mission comes first. I decide to wait until Shana gets us to go down for breakfast. Even though I already know what happened I want to hear it from his point of view. After waiting for forty-five minutes Shana finally walks into the room to go down to the Cafeteria to eat.

"So how was the paintball game last night?" I ask Four as we sit down in the usual spot. I can see he is still tired from the late night, he would not survive sleepovers. Actually I don't think I would feel confident about him throwing knifes at my head with how he looks right now. Hopefully, he does wake up a little.

"It was fun. We beat Eric's team, so I don't think he is going to very happy about that." Four states smugly. Wow, now I appreciate Tris being able to make him smile. It is like the hardest thing in the world if he isn't slightly intoxicated.

"Defiantly." I say thinking about the knife throwing that is going on later.

"What was your strategy?" I ask trying to get more out of his perspective.

"Your just trying to earn advice for next year." he states coolly and I look away slightly chuckling. Well, I'm afraid I already knew what happened.

"Actually, I have to give you props on that one. If it was anyone but Four they would have fell for it." Zeke says giving me a high-five from across the table. I smile and gratefully accepting, maybe hitting his hand too hard.

"Geez girl, are you trying to kill my hand!" Zeke exclaims.

"Yup" I respond popping the "p" laughing.

"You have to give 110% for everything! unless you want to fail." I state.

"You can't technically go over 100%." Zeke states proudly.

"Yes, you can because humans only use 10% of their brain." I say thinking about the new movie, "Lucy" that is coming out soon.

"Arg, your too smart for your own good." Zeke says.

"Maybe..." I say and start laughing. I just have been too prepared with comebacks for everything and I am like smarter than them because they are missing like centuries of history. I mean they don't even know that we originated from Africa! That's like six grader material!

"Children, children quite your bickering. Some of us want to be peacefully enjoy our breakfast." ShAna says in a motherly voice.

"Well mommy, I don't think that will be accomplishable in the Dauntless compound, maybe you should go to Abnegation for that." Zeke says jokingly.

"Mommy?" Shana asks Zeke with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I am going to be a good daughter and try and find a ball, so I will see you later." I say getting up from my spot.

"I'll come too, after all I do have a day off work today." Shana says cheerfully getting up to follow.

"Okay, so where in the world can I buy a ball?" I ask Shana because I didn't find one last time I went shopping and I went in most of the stores.

"Ummm... I think there is a toy shop over here follow me." she says leading me to the toy shop. Please say there is a ball that isn't squishy because that would be very difficult to throw. It is a short walk and soon we are walking into the store. The man behind the counter waves at us and we wave back.

"Okay, so where would this ball be?" I ask Shana.

"All the balls are over there." she says pointing to the far left corner. I nod and walk over. it is strange, but most of the balls are similar to sport balls just with a different name. To my relief they do have a softball. YES THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH EASIER!

"Yes!" I say pointing to the softball. Under it there is a name tag that says comfyball. What the heck! This is like the weirdest name ever, I mean it doesn't feel comfy if you get hit by this I can tell you that! I pick the ball up, walk to the register, pay for it and walk out the door with Shana.

"Okay, so I am going to teach you how to throw this thing." I state gesturing to the softball, refusing to call it comfy ball.

"Sure...follow me, I think I might know a spot where we can do this." Shana says and starts walking away. Around fifteen minutes later we arrive at what looks like is the ruins of the Chicago Clubs baseball field! I never was a fan of the Clubs because I live in LA, but it isn't everyday you get to play on a professional baseball field!

"How did you find this!" I exclaim in excitement.

"Well, a couple years ago, after initiation, we decided to take a look around all the abandoned buildings and this is what we found. There are remains of a sign of a centerball and words that say, "Club". Naturally Zeke ended up having a party here, but that's how we found it. Pretty cool, right?" Shana answers.

"Oh my gosh yes!" I exclaim unable to surprise my excitement, "Do you wana throw now we can do it around here." I finish pointing to between first and second.

"Sure." Shana answers.

"Okay, so lift you arm up light this, over the top and follow through. This is what it looks like fully." I say as I adjust her stance and demonstrate how to throw.

"Got it, so should I throw to the fence or..." Shana asks trailing off at the end.

"Throw it to me, start off soft, but throw harder gradually. Don't worry about me hurting my hands I have done this before." I say getting in a good catching stance. I actually haven't done this before, but I have seen my coaches do it and it is basically a matter of cradling the ball after so it doesn't sting. Shana throws it to the right of me and I move to get it And softly throw it back to her.

"Throw a little more over the top." I suggest. The next ball goes strait to me, but too high.

"Release off your eyebrow." I say showing her to prove my point. The next through is right to my chest.

"Perfect!" I exclaim. She is a fast learner. She gradually increases speed just like I told her to. I just give it to her the same speed.

"Why do you go soft then hard?" Shana asks.

"So you don't hurt your arm. When you throw a lot you are more likely to hurt your arm, so you just want to be careful." I answer.

"Ok...is this how soft you normally throw? I mean I can't throw harder than this, but." Shan starts but I cut her off.

"Yes, I can throw a lot harder than this and you can throw a little harder than this with a cro-hop. Here I will throw at the fence as hard as I can." I say and move to the right a little so the fence is directly in front of me. I take a cro-hop and release. The ball flys to the fence at an average of 63 miles per hour.

"Geez, how often do you practice throwing!" Shana exclaims after I throw.

"Pretty often." I say smirking, "Ok enough of this lets slide!"

"What's sliding?" Shana asks.

"I will show you both sliding and diving, you can choose which one you like more." I say and she her both, successfully getting my shirt and pants dirty.

"LETS DO THIS!" Shana yells and goes into a slide. She ends up doing something between a slide and a dive. It actually looks hilarious. We both start laughing really hard.

"Ok, let's play a game where you have to throw it from there to the fence, then one of us runs around the bases and try's to beat them to the farthest base they can reach!" I say trying to think of a game that will work with two people.

"Sure, I'll pitch first." Shana says and runs over the the "pitchers circle". She pitches and I sprint running as fast as I can. I am founding third and she is to the left getting the ball. I decide to go for it and I run as fast as I can towards home. Shana sees me and breaks into a sprint. I we both dive to the bag and tags me right before I hit the base with a thump.

"NOOO I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!" I scream and then act dead. 3 2 1 we both start laughing and rolling in the dirt. Suddenly, Shana throws a wad of dirt at my face.

"Aahhh!" I scream and turn over and start throwing dirt at her. It turns into a full out dirt war and we are throwing dirt back and forth hiding behind barricades. I felt Shana jump on my back and throw dirt into my shirt. I scream and start running back to Dauntless headquarters with Shana on my back. So we are in the Cafeteria and I drop her off at the table and start laughing. I don't even notice that Zeke and Four are right across from us.

"Where were you?" Zeke asks us curiously.

"Okay, so Trina said that she would each me how to throw, so I said okay and showed her Club. One thing lead to another and we had a dirt fight!" exclaims Shana.

"Well at least that explains the dirt." Zeke says eyeing us.

"What, you jealous?" I say to tease him.

"Ya, no thank you. While you two were playing Four over here was throwing knifes at Tris. Zeke proclaims while poking Four in the shoulder his fork, resulting in Four giving him a death glare.

"That's a fantastic relationship starter." I say without the least bit of sarcasm.

"That's what I have been telling him. I mean it is like the best story to tell you kids. This is the time I threw knifes at mommy." Zeke say laughing. I feel a pang in my gut as he says this. That would be true if she didn't die! No, I can stop this, I have to.

"Trina, Trina." Shana says waving a hand in front of my face.

"Ya, sorry." I say regaining focus.

"Are you excited for visiting day tomorrow? I mean we could probably get Brandon here and nobody will notice." Shana says happily.

"If only it was that simple." I mumble to myself.

"What?" Shana asks.

"Nothing, I'm going to go back to the room now, see you guys later." I say getting up. Itis getting harder and harder to keep my identity a secret.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapters fifteen and sixteen. Visiting day and Butter knifes, that is what I call today. Poor Edward but I still don't really like him after the whole, Evelyn thing...

"Trinaaaaa, you have to find Brandon, now go." Shauna says shushing me out of the Dauntless compound. Yup not doing that, but I nod anyways. As soon as she goes back inside I get out my phone and start listening to music. The first song that plays is Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant. I start humming the turn as I walk around. Soon I am full out singing to it as I am jogging around. I decide I am going to enjoy the song and put it on repeat. I know most people would go crazing hearing the same song over and over, but not me.

"Who are you." Someone says putting a knife up to my throat.

"Trina Scott, Dauntless." I say repeating to myself I can't die, I can't die, I can't die.

"Never mind." says the person and walks away. Factionless. They are officially creepy. I continue on my walk, but decide to change the song to Waking up in Vegas by Katey Perry. As I turn a corner I see someone who looks like Natalie Prior. Think how can you get in a conversation with someone who you just would like to talk to.

"Hello." Natalie says bowing towards me.

"Hi." I say shyly and wave.

"I have never heard that song before, where is it from?" Natalie asks me. Dang it, I was singing the lyrics again.

"Ummm..." I say not knowing what to say.

"Your not from here are you?" Natalie asks me and I nod slowly. You really can't hide anything from her.

"Come with me I know where we can talk." Natalie say and starts walking away. I follow her knowing that I should be able to trust her. After about five minutes she stops and leads me into an abandoned house.

"Okay, so where are you from?" she asks getting strait to the point.

"21st century." I say plainly. A look of confusion crosses her face. I suddenly realize that she must have though I was from the Bureau.

"No, I am not from the Bureau. You have read books right?" I ask trying to explain myself.

"I would hope so." she answers me.

"Well, I read this book about your daughter's life and well, I have come to fix the ending for that book. Some things happen that are...well, bad to say the least so I'm going to do my best to fix things." I say as bluntly as I can.

"I see you are trying to hide information." she states.

"Well, I plan on telling the whole story later, but for now, it is better not to know everything." I say trying to persuade her to not push farther. She nods her head. Yes!

"Good Luck." she wishes me as she leaves.

"Thank you." I say and start walking back to Dauntless.

**A/N So many filler chapters...but action should start up soon again...I hope. About the misspelling Shauna auto correct bugs me...a lot so I just choose to spell it wrong...I can fix it though. Thx again! :D**

**~FourTris**


	10. Chapter 10

"Trina?" Shauna asks waking me up.

"Ya?" I say sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I was wondering if you wanted to go zip lining with everyone today." Shauna says. OMG YES I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS EVEN THOUGH IM NOT FOND OF HEIGHTS!

"That would be awesome!" I exclaim excitedly, forgetting I just woke up. I bolt up and start getting ready. It only takes me five minutes and I am at the door, ready to go.

"Let's go." Shauna says happily and leads the way to the Cafeteria.

"So when are we going?" I ask Shauna needing a time so I can do a countdown.

"Around lunch." Shauna answers.

"Okay." I say smiling as we enter the Cafeteria. We walk over to Four and Zeke who are already there, like most days. I sit down a little too happily and Four gives me a weird look. I should have an aptitude for all the factions, so right now my Amity is showing.

"Why are you so happy?" Four asks eyeing me suspiciously.

"Zip lining!" I say excitedly.

"Oh." Four mutters turning back to his food.

"And, may I ask why it is so depressing right now?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, Edward got stabbed in the eye with a butter knife." Zeke says. It is the hardest thing in the world not to totally blow up laughing. Instead I nod my head and look down at my plate, using food to hide the grin from my face.

"I have a feeling it was Peter. He is never happy with second and now he is first since Edward dropped out." Four says. Ding ding ding we have a winner!

"Well," I start after a couple minutes of awkward silence, "now we can tell children, night night, sleep tight, don't let Peter stab you in the eye with a Butter knife." I say having to use that term. It was too hard to resist.

"Yes, because Peter is a bug." Zeke proclaims proudly.

"The only problem is he is too big to squash with my foot." I say looking down at my shoe sadly. If only...

"I think he is most like a yellow jacket." Shana states folding her arms. We all nod our heads in agreement. Just with a very wrong way of looking at the world. I have to admit I use that theory too, but not to his extreme.

Page Break

It is finally after lunch and we are heading to the train when Uriah stops. He goes up to Tris and asks if she would like to join us. I smile thinking of their conversation. It doesn't take long for Uriah to come back with Tris on his heels.

"What's the Stiff doing here?" a random boy asks. Jerk.

"She just saw that guy get stabbed in the eye, Gabe," says Uriah, "Give her a break." Oh ya that was his name. We continue on our track to the train. I can't help the grin that has plastered on my face. This has always been one of my dreams to try this zip line and I finally get to do it! I zone out until we get onto the train. On my left I hear Tris have her conversation about Four with Shauna. Suddenly, I see the Hancock building in the distance. We are getting closer!

"Here we go!" shouts Shauna as all the Dauntless start jumping out of the train. I have never jumped out of a moving train that is going this fast, but I have read about this many times and know exactly what to do. I jump and feel the second of weightlessness and hit the ground running. I smile and pump my fist in the air in achievement. Everybody starts running again and I follow in suit. In around five minutes we are at the elevator bank. I see Lynn step on Tris's foot. Wow, real nice.

"Do the elevators work?" Tris asks Uriah. Here comes Zeke entrance...

"Sure they do," Zeke says rolling his eyes, "You think I'm stupid enough not to come here early and turn on the emergency generator?"

"Yeah, I kinda do." Uriah says and I full heartily agree with him. Zeke puts Uriah into a head lock and rubs his knuckles on his head jokingly. Uriah playfully smacks him on the side and Zeke lets go. I remember this part form the book, oh and here is going to be her little argument with Lynn. Sure enough as soon as we step into the elevator the scene reenacts in front of my eyes. The elavator zooms up at speeds that it shouldn't go. Normal elevators do not go this fast, so why is it? Just don't do a tower of terror drop on me please!

After the elevator stops we climb up the ladder that Zeke placed. Just like the booI Shauna goes first. I actually get to go third! Yes! A younger looking boy jumps onto the sling on his back. MY TURN! I climb into the sling head first and Zeke straps me in and shoves me off. I spread my arms off to the side like a bird, just like Tris did. I smile widely as I zip down the wire. Zip lining does have a unique feel to it, like you are flying compared to roll-coasters. I see the end and I start slowing down. I completely stop and I undo my straps and drop into Shauna and the other boy's arms.

"What did you think?" Shauna asks me as soon as I stand up.

"Too short." I joke smiling. Shauna just laughs and we get ready to catch the next person. I can just cross that off my bucket list.

**A/N Both my stories are officially in the double digits! Thx again! :D**

**~FourTris18**


	11. Chapter 11

The second stage of initiation starts today. So basically this is going to be a boring couple of days. After zip lining we went back, hung out, had dinner and then go to bed. I almost wish I went to school so I had something to do everyday. Almost. I still have no desire to go, mostly because I would have to skip a year. I am currently eating my breakfast while Zeke, Shauna and Four are talking. I kinda lost interest a while ago and am now eating my food in silence.

After a while I decide to check my bucket list that I have on my phone. Meet Four, check. Meet Tris, check. Meet the rest of the gang, check, go zip lining, check, go to Dauntless, check. The list keeps going on and on, but I dont have much else to do. I decide to listen in to their conversation while I am going through my bucket list.

"Did you already set everything up?" Shauna asks Four. They must be talking about the simulations.

"Ya, I did it earlier so I wouldn't have to worry about it." Four answers.

"So," Zeke starts and looks both ways before continuing like someone is spying. Well I can answer that for you, yes someone is always watching you. It actually is really creepy. "do you have any idea what the fears are going to be this year?"

"Probably bugs, heights, and people with no faces doing something." Four answers shrugging. Wow, he isn't even remotely excited about learning Tris's fears. It would have been hilarious if her fear of intimacy had shown up in practice. I smirk thinking about the consequences.

"You heard that didn't you." Four says to me. I just nod and shrug, it isn't new information. I also know for a fact that I am not going to be going through Dauntless initiation, so it really doesn't matter.

"You do realize that you are not support to know that information right!" Shauna exclaims in a hushed whisper.

"Ummmm" I say awkwardly. I can't give up my identity by saying that I already knew so I decide on this.

"Just don't tell anyone, Kapaeash." Shauna says staring right into my eye, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Kapaesh." I answer. Another conversation doesn't start up after that. Uggg this is sooo boring! I even have multptiple days of this! Maybe I can practice putting myself in a room frozen in time...Ya I think I will do that. It might not be the best to practice in the middle of the Cafeiteria so I have to wait till I'm alone. I start drumming my fingers on the side of the table with no pericular pattern. Checking my bukkit list seems boring now. I must be missing something, it can't be this boring for this long!

I scroll through chapter eighteen and find nothing so I continue to chapter nineteen. Yes I knew I was missing something! Tonight is the "drunk" incident. Maybe I can stock him and watch from afar...casually. Yes, and if I can caught I can just walk over and wave like I totally wasn't spying on them. My evil plan in forming. They most likely will be too drunk to notice me anyways. If I was to see any of my teachers drunk it would be totally messed up! Like I would most likely run away screaming. Actually, ditch the screaming, but I would walk away maybe not run, maybe. Just one of the beautiful perks of Dauntless I guess.

Out of curiousity I skim through the next couple chapters. Oh no. Is this really what I think it is?! A four day break! Nooooooooooo. I am going to be stuck trying to make use of myself for four days! Argggggg. No wait, make that five days. After this is the chasm insident. Oh great. I wish I was old enough to go through training so I could go through my fear landscape. I mean it would be terrifying and awesome at the same time. Probably more terrifying though. Okay and there goes my mind rambling off into oblivion. Oblivion. Oh the feels!

I look up slightly frustrated from my mental dispute to see Shauna and Zeke staring at me.

"Is there any reason that you want to stare into my soul?" I ask jokingly.

"Well you have been muttering under your breath for like ten minutes now." Zeke says looking at his watch.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I say.

"What about?" Shauna asks curiously.

"I think your minds would blow up if I told you so your going to have to wait." I say smirking.

"Come on we are older than you." Zeke says with pleading eyes.

"Age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth." I respond quoting Dumbulore from Harry Potter, self five.

"Is that a quote or something?" Four asks finally getting into the conversation.

"Yup, actually it is from Harry Potter, the book I was telling you about." I say smiling. He just nods. Any other person I would slap for not putting much attention into Harry Potter, but it is obivious that I would die so I restrain from doing so.

"You can be such an Erudite you know that." Shauna states.

"Yup." I say popping the "p" I notice Four stare at me suspiciously from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I am going to go now." Four says getting up. Might as well leave also.

"I'm going to go too." I say and walk away, back to the apartment. I shut the door behind me and start my task of teleporting myself. I try to focus on a plain room surrounding me and a clock hanging on the wall with frozen hands. I open my eyes and find that I am a floating head! I start laughing like crazy and imagine going to back. Soon I am back in Shauna's apartment with my whole body. I keep on practicing like this for hours. Now, I am able to add decorations and furniture to the room, and other rooms connected to the room, like a bathroom or kitchen.

I check the time on my phone and see that it is 6:30 so I better head tot the pit if I want to see the drunk scene. I totally missed lunch and dinner, but surprisingly I'm not hungry. I whistle on my way to the pit softly. Enjoying the near silence that gets louder the closer I get to the pit. I position myself to the side of the chasm, hidden by the large amounts of people. Casually, I lean against the walls of the Pit, watching Tobias. After about ten minutes I see Tris and her friends approaching. Let the scene begin!

"Tris!" Four calls out. As the books says Will and Tris exchange a look and Four walks over to Tris.

"You look different." Four says his words not as crisp as normal.

"So do you," Tris responds, "What are you doing?"

"Flirting with death." Four answers laughing, "Drinking near the chasm. Probably not a good idea." Ding ding ding we have a winner, look whose Erudite now.

"No, it isn't." Tris says uneasily.

"Didn't know you had a tatoo." Four says looking down at her collarbone.

"Right. The crows," Four says while looking towards his friends. I only recognize Zeke, everyone else I haven't met. Four really needs to fix the way he talks to girls when he is drunk. Like seriously, it could be a lot worse, but it also could be a lot better. "I'd ask you to hang out with us, but your not supposed to see me this way."

"What way?" Tris asks, "Drunk?"

"Yeah...well, no." Four says his voice softening. "Real, I guess." Okay here we go with the bad lines again...

"I'll pretend I didn't."

"Nice of you." Four outs his head close to Tris's ear. I can only imagine him saying that she looks good. I turn and look at Wills face and see that he is very confused. I would be too if my instructor said that to my friend.

"Do me a favor and stay away from the chasm, okay?" Tris asks.

"Of course." Four says, winks and walks back to his friends. I see Al throw Tris over his shoulder and laugh as I walk away. That was so worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been six days since the drunk scene. Six extremely boring days of trying to entertain myself on my phone. Last night Tris was attacked my the chasm by Peter, Drew and Al, so today should be interesting, I hope. I am currently walking into the Cafeteria with Shauna where I see that Four isn't here yet. *Cough* With Tris *Cough*

"Hey!" Zeke says happily waving towards us.

"Hi." I say smiling.

"How are you doing ladies on this fine day?" Zeke asks while Shauna goes to sit next to him.

"Do my eyes betray me or did Zeke finally ask Shauna out!" I exclaim happily.

"Yup!" Shauna says happily turning towards Zeke and giving him a kiss. It soon turns into a full out make out session.

"Wow, that was fast." I murmur under my breath and laugh while I start devouring my food. I look up and see Shauna pulling Zeke's shirt off.

"I know you guys are happy about being together at last, but we are still in the Cafiteria!" I exclaim laughing and they don't even notice me. I see Zeke's shirt fly across the room. Suddenly, Zeke start tugging at Shauna's shirt. No no no no no no! I run across the table and jump in between them.

"I'm too young to see sex!" I exclaim shielding my eyes. We all start bursting into laughter, clutching our stomachs. Zeke hobbles over to get his shirt which landing on someone's cake. Zeke picks up his shirt and the girl who owns the cake bitch slaps him and Zeke runs back to our table shaking with laughter. I crawl back to my side of the table and sit down. By now there are many people looking at us.

"I know you are looking for entertainment, but seeing my amazing sex life is not going to help you with your own." Zeke announces and everyone else gets back to eating. I see Four appear looking sad. Oh ya...I totally forgot about that... I look over at Tris and see that she is totally banged up. Wow movies are so unrealistic.

"What happened to Tris?" Shauna says pointing to Tris.

"She almost got thrown into the chasm." Four says smugly. I know I could have stopped this, but if I did then Al wouldn't have committed suicide and I never liked Al.

"Oh..." I say.

"Well, I guess now we know that that she is stronger than Edward." Zeke says.

"I always knew." I whisper under my breath.

"What?" Shauna asks me.

"Nothing." I say looking away.

"What did you say?" Shauna asks me again. Think of a lie!

"The universe is out to get us." I say thinking of The Fault in our Stars. Actually, it is more Veronica Roth in this case...

"Oh..." Shauna says drifting off.

PageBreak

"Trina!" I hear my name and spin around to see Tris.

"Yes." I say.

"You knew about this!" Tris states frowning.

"Yes, but I refuse to meddle with things that don't have to be meddled with. I can not prevent you from getting hurt. Certain events must take place. Ever heard of the saying, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' that is what I am doing. You have to have some problems, or you won't have the will to fight. I'm sorry." I answer quickly, slowing down at the end.

"How do you know all this? You obviously haven't done this before." Tris asks.

"I have lived a thousand lives. Not through my own body, but by reading books, stories. Heck even TV shows can help. There are tons of shows and movies where the character goes back in time and messes something up..." I answer trailing off at the end.

"Okay." Tris says nodding in defeat.

"I promise everyone that I want will live." I say smiling.

"Want!" she says and jokingly slaps me on the shoulder.

"Well there are a few people I don't like..." I say trailing off at the end.

"Seriously." she says, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup!" I say popping the "p" "I can't let the people that can ruin the beautiful moments be randomly running around! It might hurt more than help." I say smiling and act like a blanked out person running into walls which makes us both laugh.

"Fine." she says and puts her hands up in surrender.

"Imagine how this looks up in the control room." I say nudging her and wiggling my eyebrows. Tris blushes profoundly and smiles shyly. " I know this is creepy, but it is really fun to know about most your life and you don't." I say smiling.

"CREEPY! More like psychopathic!" Tris exclaims. "What did they do to your brain, put poison in it!" Tris finishes knocking on my head.

"Exactly. This is what happens to pore children who are poisoned by the internet! Actually, I think children's programs are the worst! There is this show called Uncle Grandpa and he is just super creepy!" I declare.

"I will be the judge of that, show me." Tris says crossing her arms.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I say pulling up a video of Uncle Grandpa on my phone. When it finishes we are silent for a couple seconds until we break down laughing.

"That...was..so...disturbing!" Tris exclaims between giggles. I just nod. Suddenly Uriah walks by.

"Ummmm...what happened?" Uriah asks and we both try to stop our laughter which ends up in us laughing more. After a while Uriah just smiles and leaves shaking his head. It took us about five more minutes to settle down and we parted ways. The least I can do is make Tris laugh while she still can.

**A/N Sorry for the lack of updates. I was on Vacation so I didn't have time to write. Anyways thanks so much for the views and reviews! :D**

**~FourTris18**


	13. Chapter 13

I am watching the clock till Al dies. I remember the weird crow dream that Tris has before she is woken up by Christiana. Or was is a raven? Never mind it doesn't really matter, it's just a dream anyway. Suddenly I hear a bang at the door. Al is dead. Shauna walks into the room and we go together to answer the door. Standing at the doorway is Zeke. Wow I guess he got to know before us...probably because of Four.

"I bring bad news." Zeke says. You can see his eyes a glistening and the corners of his mouth are pulled down into a frown. Shauna nods her head encouraging him to continue.

"One of the initiates, Al, jumped into the chasm." Zeke states and pulls Shauna into a hug. I try my best to look upset. Think of sad things, children dying, Tris dying. I feel hear behind my eyes and silent tears run down my face. Yes keep on thinking of Tris and children. After a while we start walking to the chasm, where we see Al being put into a body bag. Over to the side I see Tris and Christina clasped on the ground crying. I too am soon on the ground in tears. No because I cared about him, but because it is sad to see anyone die. I remember the shoot out at an elementary school a couple years back. I don't remember where or which school it was, just that many children were killed. Later I saw an interview with the parents of those children and it was horrible. To think that Al's parents are now going to go through the same thing is sickening. Why are there so many Eric's and Peters in this world. Even as time passes there seems to be more and more weirdos to the point that some of them are leaders. I find myself quietly humming silent night to myself like I often do in sad situations.

Eventually we leave the chasm to go to the funeral. I have actually never been to a funeral so this will be my first. Although I can hardly count it saying how there isn't even a real priest to send Al off to heaven, to a better life. Just Eric. I am struck with how much better the twenty first century is compared to this, to the factions. Divergent is one of those in between worlds. Hogwarts would be amazing to go to, but Panem not so much. I have decided that Divergent is in between. Ahhh to much deep stuff for one day!

Surrounding me are tons of drunk people. When I say tons, I mean tons! It's like every member of Dauntless takes this as an excused to get wasted. Creepy! Shauna offers me a drink which I quickly decline. Right now Dauntless is like a creepy Gryffindor, or they are Slytherin. Yup that is what they are. What faction would be Gryffindor then, Amity...NO. That would be extremely weird. Maybe Veronica didn't like Gryffindor so she didn't make a faction that corresponds to them? No that's not true, Gryffindor is Dauntless when it was first formed. The next two are easy, Ravenclaw is Erudite and Hufflepuff is the factionless, sorry Amity, Abnegation and Candor.

I regain my focus and notice that Eric is almost finished giving his speech. I see Tris leave out of the corner of my eye. She is off to have a little chat with Four. Wait, if this is chapter twenty four that must mean that Four's fear landscape is tonight, and their first kiss! Okay relax, don't freak out in front of all of Dauntless.


	14. Chapter 14

I walk to the Cafeteria myself today. Once again Shauna is hung over so it is just going to be me and Four. Well maybe Zeke will come, but I doubt it. I am actually here before Four, hmm. I grab a plate for me and Shauna and sit down. I see Tris coming in with a huge smile on her face. Ahh the beauty of FourTris. Next I see Four come in with a expressionless face. I sigh, I really wish I could chastise Four right now for not stealing a stolen look glance like she wants!

"Hi." I say trying not to explode laughing at their childish problems.

"Hello." Four answers awkwardly.

"As you might know Zeke and Shauna got drunk last night so I now have to sneak this," I say pointing at Shauna's food tray," up to Shauna's apartment." Don't explode of laughter, don't explode of laughter.

"uh" Four says eyeing me suspiciously, "and you didn't join them in their drunkness?" Four asks.

"I don't drink, and I do have my reasons." I state.

"Which are?" Four asks. Wow he must be curious to actually ask.

"Let's just say that I have learned some disturbing stuff about what it can do to the body if you are too young." I say shuddering. In seventh grade my school thought it was a good idea to have posters that show people who have been affected by drugs and it was very scarring.

"You are very different." Four mutters.

"Why thank you." I say smiling and go back to eating my food. Should I mention the chasm or not hmmm...

"Come on sneak a stolen glance at her already!" I say.

"What do you mean?" Four asks.

"You know exactly what I mean, you might have the rest of your friends fooled, but you can't fool me." I say. Four smiles a smile smile and looks over at Tris, thankfully Tris sees. Self five!

"Is it that obvious." Four asks.

"Not at all" I say. It is the truth, I only know cus I read the book.

"Do you know like everything about Dauntless?" Four asks.

"Nope," I say popping the "p", "Just a life."

"You are even more confusing than I am." Four states.

"Not really, I'm actually usually described as an open book. It's more of a stage." I say putting quotes around stage.

"Stage?" Four asks copying me.

"Yes, everyone goes through weird phases throughout their childhood. Well most people..." I say thinking of his "wonderful" childhood.

"hpm." Four grunts and goes back to eating.

"Well, I should, probably get this to Shauna now. Are there are alarms that will sound if I take this?" I ask just in case.

"No, your good." Four says.

"Yes!" I say in victory and walk back to Shauna's apartment. When I open the door I see Shauna sitting down on the couch holding her head.

"I brought food!" I whisper.

"Thank you." Shauna answers taking the food from me.

"Your Welcome." I respond.

PageBreak

"Trina" I hear someone yell and is turn around to see Four. I know where this conversation is going.

"Ya?" I pretend to ask.

"Can you come with me and Tris I want to tell her about the war." Four says the last part in a whisper.

"Sure, let's go." I say looking at my watch and seeing that it is 10:50 ten minutes until he meet Tris. We start jogging to the tracks. When we get there Tris still isn't there so we have to wait about five minutes. Soon I see her and wave. She waves back and jogs over to us.

"I'm guessing this isn't a date if your here." Tris says.

"My thoughts exactly, but of course the universe wants to be noticed, or in your case Ms. Roth." I say patting Tris on the back. Four just has an utterly confused look on his face. "However, I am going to take the other compartment so you two can have your privacy." Tris just laughs at this.

"Lets go then." Four says pointing to the approaching train. Well this is going to be the first time that I am going to jump on a moving train! Oh yeah let's do this thing.

"For Narnia!" I half scream and jump into the train after Four and Tris have already got on. Once I'm on I have a mini victory dance and start shaking with laughter silently. I don't want to interrupt Four and Tris more than I already have. I just jumped onto a moving train, take that world!

All of a sudden I hear them start their make out session. Yep, FourTris, the most realistic fairy tale relationship ever. It would have been nice if they had a fairy tale ending. Oh my gosh it is like after ever after. What happened to Mulan is my favorite. I mean she turns into a dude. I love how she is like I think I, am a guy in my sole and then there are the people gossiping behind her. hmmm. I think that Tris would end up an assassin. ya that is my answer.

Finally Tris and Four jump off the train. I follow in suit and land on my feet. Oh ya can't touch this. Daa naa naa naa.

"First train ride." Tris guesses.

"Yup," I say popping the "p" "any way lets get on with it."

"Apparently the city ordinances dont mean anything to them," Four says, "because their lights will be on all night."

"No one else has noticed?" Tris asks, frowning. Well your Dauntless leaders are working with them!

"I'm sure they have, but they haven't done anything to stop it. It may be because they don't wana start a problem over something so small," Four says and shrugs. If only..."But it made me wonder what the Erudite are doing that require night light." He turns toward us. I can't believe that this is the exact same wording even though I am here...so weird.

"Two things you should know about me. The first is that I am deeply suspicious of people in general," he says. This explains why he actually asks me questions, "It is my nature to expect the worst of them." Wow thanks real faith..."An second is that I am unexpectedly good with computers," both me and Tris nod. God this is weird. I feel like I am intruding In their conversation.

"A few weeks ago, before training started, I was at work and I found a way into the Dauntless secure files. Apparently we are not as skilled as the Erudite are at security," he says. Man the irony. Dauntless are the city protecters and they have problem with security, that is when you know something is wrong with your city. "and what I discovered looked like war plans. Thinly veiled commands, supply lists, maps. Things like that. And those files were sent by Erudite." Woo big surprise there.

"War?" Tris asks and looks at me. Yes not a complete copy from the book!

"Yes." I answer and I can tell she knows that she dies in this war.

"It's a war on Abnegation." Tris says looking at Four. And Evelyn and the bureau. Fantastic.

"The faction that controls the government. Yes." Four answers. Oh my god the feels! "All those reports are suppose to stir up dissension against Abnegation," and we are back to direct quotes..."evidently the erudite now want to speed up the process. I have no idea what to do about it...or what could even be done."

"But," Tris says, "why would Erudite team up with Dauntless?...They are going to use us." Ding ding ding, someone give that woman a prize. You have to worst leaders ever! I mean they are mostly creepers!

"I wonder," Four says, "how they are going to get us to fight."

"Trina?" Tris asks knowing that I know.

"This piece of information should be fine to share. However, you must not tell anyone of this," I pause while they nod their heads. Once again Four looks super confused. I would be too if I was in his position. "You will be injected with a serum that will control you. Divergents will not be affected by this, but everyone else will be brain dead zombies."

"What should we do?" Tris asks me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It would stop you two from stopping the simulation if I did. Just like the death of Al, some things have to happen. You can't save everyone, because there are always consequences." I say grimly.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Four asks suspiciously.

"I have figured out a time when I will explain everything, but that time is not now." I answer.

"That doesn't make you any more trust worthy." Four states and glares at me. Wow so nice... I look to Tris for permission. She just nods her head.

"Okay, Tobias, let me start again. I have read a trilogy based on Tris's life. I know everything that is going to happen from her aptitude test to her death. Actually to be more accurate, I memorized the first two books by heart. I also have them here on my phone. I can prove it, ask me to recite anything from the past and I will quote it." I state crossing my arms.

"Fine then, say what happened at capture the flag." Four says. Ohh that is an easy one.

"Eric's first pick was Edward, yours was Tris. Your team was the first team to go out. You hide your flag by the carousal. You ended up climbing up the Ferris wheel with Tris where she discovered your fear of heights. She almost slipped once, but you caught her by the waist. Later the bar broke underneath her and she was hanging on for dear life. You ran down and turned the Ferris wheel on which I am surprised it worked because that is one old ferris wheel! Anyway it did and Tris came up with an idea to split into two groups. The group of four distracts while the group of three grab the flag while Eric's team is distracted. Eventually, Christina grabs the flag after a sketchy comment and you win. Oh ya shortened a chapter into a paragraph!" I say smiling.

"Okay." Four says putting his hands up, " But if you try any funny business you are done for." Four says, geez man calm down.

"Got it." I answer, " Okay we all have busy days tomorrow so I think we should catch this train." I say pointing to the approaching headlights. "That is of course unless you want to go camping."

"Yes, the lights from the Erudite building will help us find materials to make a fire!" Tris says jokingly.

"And stare at new species." I say with the British accent the dude from the show uses. We both start laughing and Four smiles. Just a smile smile, but a smile. We all jump into the car and ride back to Dauntless. Tomorrow my mission begins.


	15. Chapter 15

The initiates are taking their fear landscapes. The rest of Dauntless stands outside and congratulates them. However, that is not why I am here. In my hand I hold a vile with tinted water. I am going to switch this with the serum that is suppose to go in Will's "tracker". In the book it says that Will goes third. That means that I have to switch the third serum in the row.

I sneak around the crowd of people, trying to get to where the serums are being held. Bingo. Laying out in front of me are the serums. I wait here hidden behind this corner until the lady goes and grabs one so that I know order. I see her come in and pick one up from the right side before disappearing again. Now is my chance. I run in and grab the now second in the row serum and switch it with the tinted water. After I quickly run back to the welcoming parade thing. Thank goodness that went smoothly.

I see Christina and Drew Over in a corner. Christiana is probably going to wait for Will to come before she leaves. Around ten minutes later my question is answered as Will walks through the door and everyone starts congratulating him. Just as Tris said as time passes the crowd thins. Wow real nice support guys. Once I can see Shauna and Zeke again I walk over to their relative area. I don't want to be next to them because once again they are having a make out session. Doesn't surprise me. Next Peter comes out with a smirk on his face. I seriously want to kill him so bad! Relax. Breathe. Put the butter knifes down he has to be alive.

The last person is Tris, obviously. Four walks with her and I can't help but think of what is going to happen. FourTris is so amazing! I wonder what they talked about for those couple hours. I wonder if now I am going to be a part of that small talk. Ya that would be awesome!

PageBreak

"We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for the Erudite," Eric starts. I am currently at the banquet where the final rankings will be announced. Personally this banquet isn't very exciting for me since I already know the rankings, but I do get to see Tris and Four kiss which is the main reason I am here. The other is that I don't want to be too suspicious by not coming and it is more boring just sitting in the apartment.

I don't pay attention to Eric's speech. It is really sad that he starts off the speech saying that Dauntless aren't big on speeches and then he uses a fancy word like the Erudite would do. I cheer when he says congratulations like the rest of Dauntless. I have noticed that one of my favorite quotes, "We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another" is totally discarded in his speech. Actually, most of the speech describes him expect for one thing, good. In my eyes he doesn't even deserve to be able to say that word. Just to be clear here, I hate Eric's guts.

I see the board appear behind Eric and I immediately look at Tris for her reaction. Tris is smiling and Will is giving her a bear hug. Christina leans over to give Tris a hug, her eyes wet from happy tears. I find myself smiling too. Calm before the storm right? I see Four tap Tris's shoulder. OMG HERE IT IS! I get Zeke and Shauna's attention and point to Four and Tris. Tris stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his. Boom. That is my mind right now. I am experiencing the amazing, beautifulness of FourTris with my very own eyes! This time, however, they don't break apart when Four brushes the serum injection site so the kiss lasts it's natural length.

"Finally Four became a man!" Zeke says and whistles loudly. Then he turns to Shauna and full out kisses her. Soon everyone in Dauntless is kissing whoever they are dating or have a crush on and I am on of those awkward people that aren't kissing anyone. Yay me! Even Eric is kissing someone. Ewww someone would actually go out with that bastard. Gross. I feel like I am in a weird flash mob of sorts.

After everyone has split apart it becomes chaotic. Everyone is shuffling around and congratulating people. I finally find my way to the training room. Hopefully in the supplies I can find a bullet proof vest, or I will have to make one.

After searching around for a while I find a some. I grab them, slip out of the compound and jump onto the oncoming train. I have to get these vest to Natalie and Andrew Prior tonight. Hopefully these will fit and if they don't I will fix them so they do.

The train slows down as it reaches Abnegation. I jump out of the train and start walking around hoping that I will be able to figure out where they live so I can give these to them. I see two figures approaching me that look like Susan and Robert. Yes they will be able to help me.

"Can we help you with something?" Susan asks me. Probably curious to what a Dauntless would be doing in Abnegation, or not because technically that is against Abnegation's values.

"Could you show me where Mrs. and Mr. Prior lives?" I ask politely.

"Okay." Robert says suspiciously and they start walking in what I think is the direction of the Prior house. As we are walking it is extremely silent. Ya this is a little awkward.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your names. I'm Trina by the way. Trina Scott." I say. I would hold out my hand for them to shake, but I know Abnegation aren't use to handshaking.

"I'm Robert and this is my sister Susan." Robert answers. So I was right.

"Well it was very nice to meet you." I say as Susan points to the Prior house and they walk up the steps of their own home next door.

"You too, goodbye." Susan answers.

"Bye." I say smiling. They enter their house and I knock at the door nervously. What am I suppose to say. There is going to be a war tomorrow so I would like you to wear these? Ya that isn't going to cut to bill. I am interrupted by the door opening with Andrew at the door, here goes nothing.

"Hi, my name is Trina Scott and I was wondering if we could talk." I say nervously playing with my hands.

"Ummm...I guess." Andrew says eyeing me suspiciously. Behind him is see Natalie walking toward us.

"Trina come in." Natalie says and opens the door wider. After I step in she closes the door. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you know this already, but there will be a war tomorrow on Abnegation. Dauntless is going to be controlled by the Erudite. I would like you to wear these so you won't be killed in the attack." I say gesturing to the bullet proof vests.

"How do you know this?" Andrew demands.

"I do a lot of reading." I answer. Wow I sound vague.

"Okay. Are you going to be explaining the whole thing soon?" Natalie asks me.

"Yes, at the very latest four days from now." I answer her.

"Good. Now what is your plan?" I am questioned.

"I don't get to do much else. After all it isn't my story. For now I just have to watch as everything plays out." I answer. Ya my plan sounds sucky, but I don't want to become the main character.

"Got it. Would you like to stay over here for tonight or do you have to do other things before the war breaks out?" Natalie asks me. Wow she is so nice.

"No I have completed my checklist for today, but I don't want to bother you. You should have some peace and quiet to yourselves before the war starts." I say getting up to leave.

"Non since, you can sleep in Beatrice's old room." Natalie says shooing me up the stairs. I know there is no arguing with her so I go into Beatrice's room. There is no alarm clock so I plug my earbuds in my ears and set an alarm for five in the morning. I am hoping this is a good time to wake up at. I slip under the covers and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N Woo sleepover at the Prior's. I haven't done shout outs in a while so here they are! Special thanks to TrissyPoo, Ameah123, SelfDestructIn54321, Guest, Guest, Guest, Cici, Trisaba Daph Ride 464, Bookworm flower, and LuvLyfe! It means so much to me to see all these amazing reviews that I have gotten for this story! Thx again! :D**

**~FourTris18**


	16. Chapter 16

Get. It. Out. I wake up to my earbuds blasting off my ears and I instantly rip them from my ears. Okay maybe it was a bad idea to have it on full volume for the ringer. Quietly, I slip out of Beatrice's old bed. I'm not sure what I am going to do till the war breaks out, but I know I don't have long to wait. It is still dark outside, but it will be light in about an hour.

I start finger brushing my hair so it at least looks half-way descent. I quickly finish off finger brushing my hair and pull it up into a high ponytail. I don't want my hair getting in my face so I can't see, that wouldn't help at all. I would look like one of those people from those horror movies with my face hidden by my hair and my gun being trigger happy. Creepy.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen so that I can make breakfast. It is the least I can do after Natalie let me stay the night. I look through to cupboards and see eggs in a can. How do they eat this stuff? Okay, I have to find a way to be creative with this. I know that they are Abnegation, but they really should have at least one delicious meal before the war starts. I end up finding some bread for toast, milk, butter, apples, salt, flour, and baking powder. Is it just me or are these exactly what I need for pancakes! Oh ya! Sadly they are going to have to be dry pancakes, but pancakes are pancakes!

I put two cups of the flour, two and a half teaspoons of baking powder, and a half teaspoon of salt in a bowl and mix the, together. Next I mix what I hope is one egg and one and a half cups of milk together in a separate bowl and then put it into the dry mixture. I keep on stirring it until it is smooth and then I slowly add in two tablespoons of butter. Then I cut of the apple into small pieces and put it into the mixture to add a little flavor. I set out a pan and start cooking the first pancake. As that is cooking I set up another pan and cook the rest of the eggs in there. I want to make something else just in case they don't like the pancakes...or refuse to eat them. While both of those are cooking I clean up the dishes I am done with, set the table and turn the oven on so that the pancakes will stay warm.

I am putting the food on the table when Natalie and Andrew walk in. Thank goodness all the dishes are washed and put away so there is no mess in the kitchen.

"Good morning, I hope you don't mind that I made breakfast." I say smiling.

"No problem." Natalie says sitting down.

"What are these?" Andrew asks with curiosity.

"Pancakes!" Natalie says happily. Yup pancakes are that awesome.

"You don't have to have some of you don't want to, but I just thought it would be nice to have a meal with more flavor in it than usual before the war. I was going to make bacon too, but it seems that no one has it." I say. I miss bacon so much!

"What's bacon?" Natalie asks. Wow not even outside fence.

"It's part of a pig. Its not very healthy, but it is delicious." I answer showing her a picture on my phone. She nods her head in understanding. We all hold hands and say grace before we start passing the food around the table. I have to say, this faction is extremely organized. Thankfully they both end up eating the pancakes and they both seem to enjoy them a lot. Once we finished they insisted on washing the dishes, but I didn't allow them to so instead they went upstairs to get ready. They are just walking down the stairs when the first gunshot goes off.

"That would be Dauntless." I say to them.

"Okay, we have to get to the basement on North and Fairfield. Before you came we had talked about this war and we are all the meet there." Andrew says as we hurry out the door. All I hear are screams, gunshots and the rhythm of people marching to the same beat. The war feels much more real now than it did a few minutes ago. We finally reach the place where Andrew knocks twice, three times and then six times. After a few awkward seconds the door swings open to reveal Marcus. Great I have to be in the same room with that monster. Instead of cutting his head off like I want to I just simply flash a small small and wave.

"Come in, please." Marcus says waving us in. There are a few people already here. "We only are expecting one more person then we can start our meeting. However, we are going to start our meeting with or without them in ten minutes because they could have been shot." Wow way to think positive Marcus. We wait around and after a couple more minutes and finally we hear someone at the door. Yes let's get this meeting started!

This time Andrew get the door and it's Caleb. This room just gets more and more filled with people I dislike! The prior family hugs happy to see Caleb after he explains himself. Sorry Caleb, but you can't fool me with your pathetic tricks. However, this is not a good place to give Caleb is lecture.

"We have to start the meeting now." Marcus says after they are done with their get together.

"Yes, we don't know how much time we are going to have until we are found." another council member agrees. We all nod.

"I officially call this meeting to order then." Marcus starts, "We are hear today to talk about the war at hand and what we are going to do about it. Are there any suggestions on what to do?"

"We need to make sure the video is safe and out of their grasp." Natalie says automatically.

"Yes, but where will we stay. We can not hide here forever." Marcus agrees.

"Amity should be fine, they are the peaceful faction." a random person suggests.

"Yes, thats a good idea. Half of us can go to Amity while the other half tries to stop this war. We also are going to need someone to go get the video." Marcus says.

"I'll do it. It was my idea anyways and I was Dauntless." Natalie says.

"Okay, can you get a gun from one of the Dauntless?" Marcus asks.

"Yes. I will head out now, we must use our time wisely." Natalie says. She bids goodbye to her husband and then is off.

"Who is going to go in the first wave to Amity?" Marcus asks. People raise and lower their hands until it is exactly half going and they head out the door.

"Now we must wait till Natalie comes back to leave to Amity." Marcus says and everyone spreads out across the room. This is going to be a boring couple of hours...

**A/N That is an actual recipe that I found online for pancakes. I don't know if they are good or not but here is the link... features/make-pancakes-0509 And yes that was totally necessary for her to make pancakes! Thx again! :D**

**~FourTris18**


	17. Chapter 17

After what seems like years of being board to death I finally here a knock at the door. Thank goodness there was no screaming. If there was that would have meant that either Natalie or Will were killed. Caleb stands up to get the door and Will, Tris and Natalie walk through the door. Oh ya I saved two lives! Caleb immediately hugs Natalie and Tris. Tris automatically finches and bites her lip when his hand hits her wound.

"Beatrice. Oh God, are you shot?" Caleb asks.

"Let's go inside." Tris says. There is a difference from last time. Last time she said it weakly, but now she is stronger.

"Beatrice, please kneel down on the pelt so that we can remove the bullet from your shoulder." Andrew says pointing to the makeshift station that had been created when she came in. Tris nods and kneels down on the pelt. Caleb cuts a piece of Tris's shirt away from her shoulder with medical scissors. When her tattoos are revealed Caleb and Andrew stare at them with fascination and shock. Still, better response than if I got a tattoo.

"Have you ever taken a bullet out of someone before?" Tris asks with a shaky laugh in her voice.

"The things I know how to do might surprise you." Andrew answers. Wow so vague, but so am I so I really can't say anything. "This will hurt." Tris starts screaming through gritted teeth and Caleb's hand looks like it is going to fall off from her holding it so tight. "Please relax your back." Andrew instructs and she does as she is told. "Got it." Andrew drops the bullet onto the ground with a ding. They Caleb starts laughing. That child has issues.

"What's so funny." Tris asks.

"I never thought I would see us together again." Caleb answers.

"Stitching time." Andrew says breaking up their conversation. I could imagine a kids song made out of this. First you gotta cut the shirt. Cit the shirt. Then you got remove the bullet. Remove the bullet. And then you stich it all up. Stitch it all up. Yep best kid song ever right here. "One two three." Andrew starts sowing the skin back together. It's amazing that after all this time they still heal wounds the same way. When he is finished he ties it up and outs a bandage over it. Caleb takes off one of the shirts he is wearing and offers it to Tris which she takes. Andrew then helps her get into the shirt.

"Natalie did you get the tape?" Marcus asks.

"No, I thought it was more important to save my daughter." Natalie states.

"We need to figure out a time that will be fitting for you to go out and try again. Beatrice do you know anything about the dauntless strategy. Do they stop fighting at night?" Marcus says.

"it's not Dauntless strategy," Tris answers, "This whole thing is masterminded by the Erudite. And it's not like their giving orders."

"Not giving orders," Andrew says, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Tris answers, "Ninety percent of the Dauntless are sleepwalking right now. They're in a simulation and they don't know what they are doing. The only reason I'm not just like them is that I'm..." She trails off" the mind control doesn't affect me or Will."

"Actually, it does affect Will, he just was injected with stained water instead of serum." I say. No, will is definatly not divergent.

"Ok." Will says.

"Mind control, so they don't know what they are doing right now?" Andrew asks.

"No." Tris answers.

"That's...awful," Marcus says. I think you should look into the word awful saying that you abused your son! "Waking up and realizing what you've done..." The room falls quiet as they imagine what it would be like. I think Four has the worst of it, but at least he didn't kill anyone. Sort of.

"We have to wake them up." Tris says. Oh ya go tris!

"What?" Marcus says.

"If we wake the Dauntless up, they will probably revolt when they realize what's going on." Tris explains. "The Erudite won't have an army. The abnegation will stop dying. This will be over."

"It won't be that simple. Some of the Dauntless could still choose to side with-" Will starts but is cut off.

"and how are we suppose to wake them up?" Marcus asks. He is so rude!

"We find the computers that control the simulation and destroy the data." Tris answers, "The program, everything."

"Easier said then done," Caleb says. It should have been Caleb. "It could be anywhere. We can't just appear at the Erudite compound and start poking around."

"It's not in Erudite, it's in Dauntless. That's where all the information about Dauntless is stored so it only makes since." Tris says.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asks.

"It's an informed guess," Tris says, "and it's the best theory I have."

"Then we will have to decide who will go to Amity and who will help." Andrew says, "What kind of help do you need?"

"Anyone who can and will fire a gun," Tris says, "And isn't afraid of heights." I can't help the small smirk that reaches my face.

After arguing for a while we finally picked who is going. Obviously in was going cus I know the future! Andrew, Natalie, Caleb, and Marcus also came. I can't believe Marcus still came even after Tris and I's protests. Tris leads us to the train tracks and Tris and I help everyone else on. I notice Andrew and Marcus having problems since they are older, another reason why Marcus shouldn't have come!

"I assume you now regret choosing Dauntless," Marcus says. God he is an ass. Tris just shakes her head.

"Not even after your faction's leaders decided to join in a plot to overthrow the government?" Marcus spits. I wonder what would happen to the plot if I stab him right now?

"There are some things I needed to learn." Tris states looking straight back at him.

"How to be brave?" Andrew whispers.

"How to be selfless. Often they are the same thing." Tris answers.

"Is that why you have the Abnegation tattoo on your shoulder?" Caleb asks.

"And Dauntless on the other." Tris answers smiling. PERFECT MOMENT!

"Hey." I say walking over to Tris.

"Hi." she responds and gestures for me to sit down next to her.

"You know, it's going to be Four in the control room." I say looking at her straight in the eye.

"Ya, why didn't you stop him from being taken?" Tris asks, surprisingly calm.

"If Four isn't there I would have no idea who would be and that would be much worse. Just try to remember to warn him about Marcus being with us." I answer.

"I will, why don't you just call him Tobias, you obviously know his name?" Tris asks.

"Out of respect." I answer and Tris just nods.

PageBreak

"When I say jump, you jump as far as you can." Tris orders. The rest of the train ride wascompletely silent and I am grateful for the action starting up again. Everyone starts jumping off the train onto the building, I go last with Tris and we both barely make it. I see Marcus being pulled up onto the building.

"Couldn't he have just died." I complain to Tris.

"I wish." Tris replays and we go over to the net. "The next part is why I asked about a fear of heights. There is a net at the bottom. Don't think, just jump."

"I am so doing a flip!" I say excitedly.

"A flip!" Natalie exclaims.

"Ya, I'll be fine as long as I don't do a belly flop." I say laughing. Natalie soon joins me, but the men just act confused. Jeez lighten up. "Okay I'm going to go now, she should be off the net." I step up onto the ledge and jump. I put my weight forward until I make one loop and stop when I am in a sitting position. THAT. WAS. AWESOME! I jump off the net with a smile on my face.

"Was that really necessary?" Tris asks jokingly.

"Yup!" I say excitedly and we help Caleb get out of the net.

"How many times...have you...done that?" Caleb asks pointing to Tris and I.

"Twice now." Tris answers.

"First time." I say smiling.

"Your crazy." Caleb states.

"Why thank you." I reply as Natalie hits the net. Tris helps Natalie out and Natalie thanks her smiling. So dauntless. My thoughts are interrupted by Andrew hitting the net. This time Caleb helps Andrew across. As soon as Andrew stands up he vomits over the side of the platform and Natalie goes over to comfort him. Gross... Tris and I start descending the stairs and I can hear Marcus fall onto the net. I turn around and see Marcus is deathly pale. Serves you right!

"So this is the Dauntless compound." says Marcus.

"Yes," Tris snaps, "And?"

"And I never thought I would get to see it, no need to be so defensive Beatrice." Marcus says. Peter, butter knife NOW!

"Do you have a plan, Beatrice?" Natalie asks. Wow she stole Andrews thunder!

"Yes." Beatrice answers. We start walking down a hallway that I assume leads to the pit. There are small patches of light throughout the hallway. The first patch of light we walk through a gunshot goes off. We all quickly slip back into the darkness.

"Everyone okay?" Tris whispers.

"Yes," Andrew answers.

"Stay here, then." Tris demands and she runs to the side of the room.

"Whoever's there," a voice shouts, oh this must be Peter, "surrender your weapons and put your hands up!" A few seconds later we hear a yelp of pain.

"We need to go help." Andrew says and starts heading over. I an about to object, but I really want to see her shoot Peter.

"I am not...murderous!" Peter exclaims trying to defend his honor. Good I haven't missed the shooting yet.

"I never knew a Candor that was such a liar." Tris says tapping his head with the barrel of her gun. I can feel the anticipation growing and a small smile forms onto my lips from where we watch, hidden in the shadows. "Where are the computers that control the simulation, Peter?"

"You won't shoot me." Peter says.

"People tend to overestimate my character," tris says so quite I can barely hear it. "They think that because Im small, or a girl, or a Stiff, I cant possibly be cruel. But their wrong." She shoots Peter in the arm. Eeeeekkk! It is the most I can do not to totally freak out right now and I try to stay calm.

"Now that you realize your mistake," Tris starts, "I will give you another chance to tell me what I need to know before I shoot you somewhere worse."

"They're listening," Peter spits, "If you don't kill me, they will. They only way I'll tell you is if you get me out of here."

"What?" Tris says in disbelief.

"Take me...ahh...with you." Peter clarifies. It scares me how much Peter is acting like Captain Hook from Once Upon a Time. Peter will never be that awesome.

"You want me to take you, the person that tried to kill me...with me?" Tris says.

"He tried to kill her!" Natalie exclaims in my ear.

"Ya...tried to push her over the chasm, but Four saved her." I say.

"He is important for the plot isn't he?" Natalie says disappointment in her voice.

"Sadly, yes. We should probably go over there now." I say pointing to Andrew, Caleb and Marcus walking towards them.

"Yes." Natalie agrees and we walk over. I can see Natalie give Peter death glares out of the corner of her eye. I turn my attention toward the others to see Andrew taking off his long sleeve shirt and wrapping it around Peter's arm.

"Was it really necessary to shoot him?" Andrew asks Tris.

"Yes!" Natalie and I declare. We are both getting very strange looks and Peter looks terrified. Good. Well all except for Marcus.

"Sometimes pain is for the greater good." Marcus says nodding. I give Marcus a death glare.

"Let's go, Get up Peter." Tris demands.

"You want him to walk? Are you insane?" Caleb demands.

"Did I shoot him in the leg? No. He walks. Where do we go, Peter?" Tris states. Caleb goes over to help Peter to his feet and all is girls hiss underneath our breath. Okay, this is just weird...

"The glass building," Peter says wincing, "Eighth floor." We all follow him through the door to the control room.

"What makes you think you have the right to shoot someone?" Andrew asks Tris bewildered.

"Andrew, we are in the middle of a war! What do you expect her to do, cower in fear? I could shoot a gun by her age." Natalie states.

"But you can't just go around shooting people!" Andrew declares.

"Stop!" I exclaim. All attention goes to me. "Would you like to know how many people are killed in in one war? Millions. I don't even know if you have that many people living in your city! You are not going to be a survivor if you can't shoot a person I can tell you that. So you better suck it up and deal with it." Everyone was taken aback and it was very quite afterwards.

"There are men with guns up there. When they see me, they will kill me, if they can, should I let them?" Tris asks Andrew.

"Go, and god help you." Andrew answers.

"What was that about millions of people?" Marcus asks me.

"Many years ago there were trillions of people. It's terrifying that this is how many are left." I answer.

"How could that many people die?" Marcus questions.

"War." I answer.

"But that many people from one war?" Caleb questions.

"It seems so." I answer.

"All clear!" We hear Tris shout. We all run out to Tris. She kneels down grabs a gun and gives it to Caleb.

"I think all of you and Marcus shout stay here with him. He'll just slow us down. Make sure no one comes after us." Tris instructs Caleb.

"Actually, Natalie and I shouldn't be here right now so you go with just your father, Tris. Also Andrew, don't follow Tris into the control room, what goes on in there is personal." I instruct. Natalie nods her head reluctantly.

"What if she gets hurt?" Andrew asks.

"She will be fine, now go." I say pushing them forward.

"When did you start giving orders?" Marcus hisses at me.

"You wana play that game? I know what you did." I hiss back at him.

"What did he do?" Peter asks.

"Sorry butter knife boy, it actually isn't any of your business. It really isn't mine either, but you have to use all of your cards, not just your favorites." I say with an evil smile.

"Butter knife boy?" Peter asks.

"Best nickname I have ever thought of don't you think." I say with a real smile this time.

"Okay..." Peter says with a questioning look.

"Now, we must move before we are surrounded by Dauntless soldiers." I say clapping my hands. "Natalie you know the compound best so do you know a good place to hide?"

"Yes, follow me." Natalie instructs. We all follow her while she goes through many twists and turns through the compound. Finally she stops.

"We should be fine here and we can see one soldier that is under the simulation here," Natalie begins pointing to a man with a gun, "so we know when Beatrice has stopped the simulation."

"Soooo wana play a game?" I ask after a few awkward seconds.

"Yes! Everybody is seeming to forget about their captive!" Peter exclaims.

"Why should we play a game in the middle of a war. They are just selfish?" Marcus states.

"Exactly, they are a distraction!" I say.

"It has been a while since I have played bed wed or dead." Natalie say with a small smile.

"Yes Stiffs play a game!" Peter says.

"Fine." Marcus and Andrew grumble.

"Caleb..." I say looking at him straight in the eye.

"Okay, okay, ill play." Caleb says with a small smile.

"Who wants to start?" Natalie asks.

"Me!" Peter says. Oh god he sounded like a kindergartner.

"Okay go." I say.

"Trina, bed wed or dead...Uriah, Zeke and Four." Peter questions.

"I would get murdered, but bed Four, we'd Uriah and kill Zeke." I answer.

"Why would you get murdered?" Caleb asks.

"Overprotective girlfriends and boyfriends." I say, "Natalie bed wed or dead Peter, Max and do you know who Eric is?"

"Yes and wed Max, bed Eric and dead Peter." Natalie answers.

"Hey!" Peter protests.

"It's okay butter knife boy." I say patting his back. Peter growls at be so I slowly put my arms down.

"Okay! Andrew, Bed wed or dead Jeanine Matthews, Joanna Reyes, and Max.

"Max is a dude!" Caleb exclaims.

"Exactly!" I exclaim quietly.

"Umm okay, bed Joanna Reyes wed Jeanine Matthews and dead Max." Andrew answers,

"Marcus, bed wed or dead..." Andrew starts but is cut off by the guard being waken up.

"Guys I think we better get to the train tracks now." I say pointing to the guard.

"Yes, let's go." Caleb agrees. We all start heading over to the train tracks.

"What do we do now?" Caleb asks.

"Wait for them." I answer. It doesnt take long and in about two minutes Tris, Andrew and Four burst through the door. I notice that Four doesn't look surprised that Marcus is here, good she remembered. Everyone starts hugging each other and Peter and I are awkwardly watching.

"So...this is awkward." I whisper to Peter.

"Very." He replies.

"Hey." Tris says to Marcus. Oh ya this scene. "Hey, get away from him, Stay away."

"Beatrice what are you doing?" asks Caleb.

"Tris." Four says.

"Not all of those Erudite articles are full of lies." Tris says narrowing her eyes at Marcus.

"What are you taking about?" Marcus says so quietly I almost don't hear him, "I don't know what you've been told, Beatrice, but-"

"Th only reason I haven't shot you yet is because he is the one who should get to do it, Stay away from him or I'll decide I don't care."

"This is what I mean by over protective girlfriends." I whisper to Peter who nods.

"We have to go," Four says shakily, "The train should be here any second." We all hop onto the train and it get very quite. Everyone is grouped into corners of the train. Andrew and Natalie, Four and Tris, Marcus and Peter and finally there is me. Natalie and Andrew get up and walk over to me.

"We just wanted to say thank you. You saved both of our lives today." Natalie says smiling up at her husband.

"It's my job." I say with a small smile. They both nod and go back over to their corner. I can hear Tris and Four whispering in their corner and smile. I have already changed so much. I pull out my phone and listen to Beating Heart by Ellie Golding as we zoom across the tracks, it is only fitting. Onto Insurgent!

**A/N Sorry for the lack of updates. I was on Vacation again, but this time I was visiting my grandpa. I swear this is the longest chapter I have ever written. 3,316 words(no a/n)! Thx again! :D**

**~FourTris18**


	18. Chapter 18

"Welcome to Insurgent." I murmur under my breath as everyone exits the train. I am the last one to jump off. I have to have a little "chat" with Caleb first, but after I am going to get everyone into my "room" so we can start reading the series! Yay! I can finally let my inner fangirl show mostly instead of a little!

"There are suppose to be Dauntless guards here," Marcus interrupts, "Where are they?"

"Oh my god your right! I can't believe that they aren't back at their jobs after attacking Abnegation!" I say my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Let's hope the Erudite didn't think to change this combination." Four says as he messes with the lock.

"Well, we could also break the wall down with hammers too...although it might give away where we are." I tease.

"Or we could use our heads!" Tris says smiling.

"Then you would get a concussion!" Caleb states frowning.

"It was a joke!" I say to Caleb.

"Oh." Caleb says dumbly. Suddenly the gate clicks open.

"Well, I got the gate open." Four says gesturing to the gate.

"I see." Andrew says. Oh god the tension. We start walking to Amity headquarters. They path is very beautiful. We aw surrounded by rows and rows of plants, like what you would see along a freeway, but bigger.

"It's like they put magic grow on the plants." I whisper in awe.

"That is exactly what they did, just a different name." Caleb states.

"How many chemicals are in that stuff." I say disgusted. I have always been a fan of organic produce.

"100." Caleb answers.

"What! Oh god is that healthy?" I say my eyes wide.

"I don't know what you are talking about, they just lowered the amount of chemicals they use last year." Caleb says.

"That's terrifying." I say shuddering. I'm going to have a problem eating...for a while.

"I know where to go." Marcus says walking in front of us. After a while Marcus finally stops by an open room. There, Johanna Reyes sits looking out a window.

"Oh thank god." Johanna says when she sees Marcus's face, "The other members of your party got here a few hours ago, but they weren't sure if you made it. Oh my, I'll send for a doctor. I can grant you all permission to stay the night, but tomorrow, our community must decide together. And, they will likely not be enthusiastic about a Dauntless presences in our compound. I of course ask you to turn over any weapons you may have. My name is Johanna Reyes," She finishes reaching out to shake each of our hands.

"This is T—" Marcus starts but is cut off.

"My name is Four, this is Tris, Mrs. and Mr. Prior, Trina, Peter, and Caleb." Four says.

"Welcome to the Amity compound. Let us take care of you." Johanna says. Is it just me or is that the creepiest line ever! I meanI can perfectly picture her as a creepy doll staring at me and saying that... We are led to the Cafeteria and Peter to the hospital. Time to make my move on Caleb. I grab Caleb's arm and guide him to an empty hallway.

"What are you doing!" Caleb hisses at me.

"I know what you are planning with the Erudite. You are stupid for doing so. But I would like to ask you this, what is your preference on Divergent. Why do you want to kill people so much because of an aptitude result." I say folding my arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I ran away from Erudite." Caleb lies.

"There is no point in lying to me Caleb. Now answer my question." I snap coldly.

"They are messing with the system. They question it and hurt it, they must be removed." Caleb answers like a robot.

"I am going to tell you a story Caleb, about the past of human kind. To be honest I don't know much about World War 1, so skip to to 11. It started with a guys named Hitler. He only like a certain hair color and eye color and he didn't like Jews. Have you ever heard of Jews before. No, of course you haven't. It's a group of people who worship Allah, God. He started a huge war, much bigger than this one, killing millions and millions of people just because he didn't like them. There is also the Civil War. This war was about colored people earning rights. You see, before they were slaves because they were black. So it started a war, the northern to free them, and the southern to keep them as slaves. Th northern won but after millions of people were killed over skin color. So now I want you to tell me, what makes this any different besides the fact that there are no long millions of people to die. So the human population might narrow down to almost nothing." I say glaring at him. A surprised look crosses over Caleb and he is silenced. Good. "Now, I want you to think about that while sit down and eat." I finish pushing him over there. I personally don't want to eat right now so I am lead to a room with a bed where I get the room ready.


	19. Chapter 19

I am surrounded by Tris, Four, Uriah, Christina, Zeke, Marlene, Will, Natalie, Caleb, Andrew, Lynn, Shauna, Peter, my friends Griffin, Johanna and Daph.

"Okay, Trinia we all know you are obsessed with Divergent, but this is taking it too far."Griffin states like she is explaining something to a child.

"Argggg. These are the actual characters Griffin! Do you think I would actually pull random people off the streets to do this?" I questioned.

"Yes." Griffin answers plainly. I throw my hands up in the air in frustration, "But I must say you picked a good actor for Uriah."

"Yes someone believes I'm sexy!" Uriah yells, pumping his fists in the air.

"Even got the personality. How much money did you give them?" Griffin asks.

"Come on Johanna you believe me right?" I question hopefully.

"I haven't read to books..." Johanna states slowly backing away.

"You haven't read the books!" Daph exclaims.

"She isn't much of a reader..." I exclaim.

"Why am I stuck in a room with these idiots?" Peter questions irritated.

"Shut up Butterknife Boy." I command.

"Stop calling me butterknife boy!" Peter threatens.

"That is the best nickname you have ever come up with." Johanna states.

"Yes it is." I respond. "Can you help me quite down the crowd." I whispered in Johanna's ear.

"What are we going to say?" Johanna responds eagerly.

"I was thinking something...Effie." I say with an evil smirk on my face.

"Welcome, Welcome, to the 74th Hunger Games!" Johanna declares in her Effie voice. Everyone gets quite, I have a feeling it is because everyone is so confused.

"Thank you Johanna Effie. Welcome Divergent characters to STORYTIME!" I say dramatically.

"STORYTIME!" Uriah and Johanna yell at the same time.

"Jinx!" Johanna exclaims.

"What's Jinx?" Uriah asks confused. Johanna punches him in the arm. "Ow!" Punch. "Hey." Punch.

"Until someone says your name you can't speak." I explain.

"Someone say my name!" Uriah complains. Punch.

"If this is your fandom can we have someone from our's come?" Johanna asks.

"Sure...who do you want?" I ask Johanna.

"Daryl!" Johanna exclaims.

"Oh my god yes!" Griffin agrees.

"Fine" I say and poof Daryl here.

"Who are you!" Daryl demands pointing a gun at everyone. Johanna's eyes are wide and Griffin looks like she is about to explode.

"Did you ever get to read Divergent before the Zombie apocalypse started?" I ask Daryl.

"No." He answers.

"Well now you get to...btw you are on a tv show called the Walking Dead that those two people over there watch. Okay, Daph who do you want?" I ask Daph.

"hmmmm...GOT IT! Chris from the Total Drama series!" Daph exclaims.

"Got it." I say and poof Chris here.

"Hey, this is not the right place...Oh well I guess it will do. Welcome to Total Drama" Chris starts.

"You are not in your game show, we are going to be reading a book." I state.

"Thats boring, what book?" Chris asks bored.

"Divergent." I answer.

"I was hoping for the hunger games, but whatevs." he replays.

"Basically, this book is about Tris's life so lets start this thing," I start and poof the book into my hand, "Ooo and to make it more interesting I'm going to play a song every chapter because I want to! The song for this chapter is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Mrs. Prior you can read first." I finish tossing her the book which she catches.

"Okay, chapter one...

**There is one mirror in my house. **" Natalie starts.

"You only had one mirror!" Christina exclaims.

"You get used to it." Tris replays shrugging her shoulders.

"**It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair.**

**I sit on the stool and my mother stands behind me with the scissors, trimming. The strands fall on the floor in a dull, blonde ring.**

**When she finishes, she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into a knot."**

"Do Abnegation have different buns, or do they have various ones that they can choose from?" I ask curious.

"Just one, why there are others?" Tris answers, curious as always.

"There is a messy bun, a braided bun, a twirled bun and a lot more!" Christina exclaims excitedly and I nod in agreement. Natalie takes this as her cue to continue reading.

"**I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. She is well practiced in the art of losing herself. I can't say the same of myself."**

"If Tris isn't selfless who is? I mean she did get knifes thrown at her to protect Al." Will states. When he says this Natalie visible pales and I start jumping in my seat.

"Its the knife-throwing scene!" Daph and I exclaim at the same time.

"I have to remember this for for the tv show..." Chris mutters, but everyone still hears.

"That is a fun game." Daryl says with an evil grin.

"Why is everyone excited by my daughter getting knifes thrown at her?" Andrew demands.

"How can you not find someone getting knifes thrown at them intertwining, I mean come on." Griffin says.

**"I sneak a look at my reflection when she isn't paying attention—not for vanity, but out of curiosity. A lot can happen to a person's appearance in three months. In my reflection, I see a narrow face, wide, round eyes, and a long, thin nose—I still look like a little girl, though sometime in the last few months I turned sixteen. The other factions celebrate birthdays, but we don't. It would be self—indulgent."**

"Actually, we celebrate birthdays to ward off evil spirits." I state.

"Where did you here that?" Griffin asks.

"Google, where else would you get it from?" I answer. Griffin just shrugs and we continue with the story.

**"'There,' She says when she pins the knot in place. Her eyes catch mine in the mirror. It is too late to look away, but instead of scolding me, she smiles at our reflection. I frown a little. Why doesn't she reprimand me for staring at myself?**

**'So, today is the day,' she says.**

**'Yes,' I reply.**

**'Are you nervous?'**

** I stare into my own eyes for a moment. Today is the day of the aptitude test that will show me which of the five factions I belong in. And tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, I will decide on a faction; I will decide the rest of my life; I will decide to stay with my family or abandon them. "**

"One Choice!" I say smiling. Everyone just gives me questioning glares, except Daph and Griffin. "Its the theme of the book." I answer and everyone nods.

"Why are you going through the whole way of our society in your head?" Zeke asks Tris which she just replies by shrugging.

"It's good that she did because otherwise I would be so lost, it wouldn't even be funny." I say shaking my head. Everyone nods their head and we continue.

**"'No,' I say. 'The tests don't have to change our choices.'**

**'Right.' She smiles. 'Lets go eat breakfast.'**

**'Thank you. For cutting my hair.'**

**She kisses my cheek and slides the panel over the mirror. I think my mother could be beautiful, in a different world. Her body is thin beneath the gray robe. She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes, and when she lets out her hair at night, it hangs in waves over her shoulders. But she must hide that beauty in Abnegation.**

Thank you for the complainant."

"Your welcome." Tris replies shyly.

"Okay contestant, your job is to change into different clothes so these young gentlemen over here can rate you on how pretty you are. On your mark, get set go!" Chris exclaims. Natalie awkwardly gets up and I poof clothes on her.

"Who are the judges?" Natalie asks, curious.

"That guy, that guy and that guy." Chris answers pointing to Andrew, Caleb and Uriah. This will be interesting.

"Okay." Natalie answers and smiles toward her judges. I poof them signs and they all right down there scores. Andrew is the first to put up his board which is a ten, Uriah is next with a ten and Caleb is last with a nine. ooo, almost perfect score. Everyone starts staring at Caleb.

"What she is my mom?" Caleb asks and we just shrug. I poof everything back to normal and we continue reading.

**"We walk together to the kitchen. On these mornings when my brother makes breakfast, and my father's hand skims my hair as he reads the newspaper, and my mother hums as she clears the table—"**

"This is the future and you don't freakin have electronic newspapers! Even we had them before the apocalypse!" Daryl explains. All of us from the 21st century look at them with raised eyebrows and everyone just sits their awkwardly. Daryl just rolls his eyes and we continue.

**"it is on these mornings that I feel guiltiest for wanting to leave them.**

**The bus stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jolt me from side to side, even though I'm gripping the seat to keep myself still."**

"Play Jello!" Johanna exclaims.

"Jello?" Caleb asks.

"Its where you let yourself swing back and forth and you end up toppling on everyone around you." Johanna answers.

"I will play this game!" Uriah states.

**"My older brother, Caleb, stands in the aisle, holding a railing above his head to keep himself steady. We don't look alike. He has my father's dark hair and hooked nose and my mother's green eyes and dimpled cheeks. When he was younger, that collection of features looked strange, but now it suits him. If he wasn't Abnegation, I'm sure the girls at school would stare at him."**

"Thank you." Caleb almost whispers, blushing. I don't know how I feel about this...this is the weirdest reaction, like he...like likes his sister and WHAT? No get those thoughts out of you head...I have no idea where that came from...

**"He also inherited my mother's talent for selflessness. He gave his seat to a surly Candor man on the bus without a second thought.**

**The Candor man wears a black suit with a white tie—Candor standard uniform. Their faction values honesty and sees the truth as black and white, so that is what they wear.**

**The gaps between the buildings narrow and the roads are smoother as we near the heart of the city. The building that was once called the Sears Tower—we call it the Hub—emerges from the fog, a black pillar in the skyline. The bus passes under the elevated tracks. I have never been on a train, though they never stop running and there are tracks everywhere. Only the Dauntless ride them.**

At this all the dauntless in the room start whooping.

**Five years ago, volunteer construction workers from Abnegation repaved some of the roads. They started in the middle of the city and worked their way outward until they ran out of materials. The roads where I live are still cracked and patchy, and it's not safe to drive on them. We don't have a car anyway."**

"I have found a solution to your bumpy bus! You need to, I don't know, replace the road or call 1800 POT HOLES!" I say laughing.

"Is that a real number?" Caleb asks.

"Actually, yes it is...so now you know who to call." I answer and Caleb nods.

"WHO YOU GONNA CALL!" Griffin shouts.

"GHOST BUSTERS!" Daph, Johanna and I yell.

**"Caleb's expression is placid as the bus sways and jolts on the road. The gray robe falls from his arm as he clutches a pole for balance. I can tell by the constant shift of his eyes that he is watching the people around us—striving to see only them and to forget himself. Candor values honesty, but our faction, Abnegation, values selflessness.**

**The bus stops in front of the school and I get up, scooting past the Candor man. I grab Caleb's arm as I stumble over the man's shoes. My slacks are too long, and I've never been that graceful."**

Peter starts laughing at this and everyone else just stares at him. Eventually he starts to get uncomfortable and shuts up.

**"The Upper Levels building is the oldest of the three schools in the city: Lower Levels, Mid-Levels, and Upper Levels. Like all the other buildings around it, it is made of glass and steel. In front of it is a large metal sculpture that the Dauntless climb after school, daring each other to go higher and higher. Last year I watched one of them fall and break her leg. I was the one who ran to get the nurse."**

"Thank you." Marlene says.

"Your welcome." Tris answers. Of course it was Marlene, if it wasn't a girl, I bet it would have been Uriah.

** "Aptitude tests today," I say. Caleb is not quite a year older than I am, so we are in the same year at school. **

**He nods as we pass through the front doors. My muscles tighten the second we walk in. The atmosphere feels hungry, like every sixteen-year-old is trying to devour as much as he can get of this last day. It is likely that we will not walk these halls again after the Choosing Ceremony—once we choose, our new factions will be responsible for finishing our education.**

**Our classes are cut in half today, so we will attend all of them before the aptitude tests, which take place after lunch. My heart rate is already elevated. **

**"You aren't at all worried about what they'll tell you?" I ask Caleb. **

**We pause at the split in the hallway where he will go one way, toward Advanced Math, and I will go the other, toward Faction History.**

** He raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you?" **

**I could tell him I've been worried for weeks about what the aptitude test will tell me—Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity, or Dauntless? **

**Instead I smile and say, "Not really." **

**He smiles back. "Well…have a good day."**

** I walk toward Faction History, chewing on my lower lip. He never answered my question. **

**The hallways are cramped, though the light coming through the windows creates the illusion of space; they are one of the only places where the factions mix, at our age. Today the crowd has a new kind of energy, a last day mania. **

**A girl with long curly hair shouts "Hey!" next to my ear, waving at a distant friend. A jacket sleeve smacks me on the cheek. Then an Erudite boy in a blue sweater shoves me. I lose my balance and fall hard on the ground. **

**"Out of my way, Stiff," he snaps, and continues down the hallway.**

"Who was that?" Johanna asks Tris. Four looks like he is going to kill someone. If he can't handle this, he is not going to make it through this book..

"No idea." Tris answers.

"Why are you staring at me?" Four snarls. Oops. Wait did he just say the magic sentence for crushes. I start laughing unconrolaby and a few seconds later Daph and Griffin catch on and start laughing too. Four just looks really confused.

"Why is this so funny?" Four asks, frustrated.

"That...phrase...is...the...inter..national...phrase...for...characters...that...are...in...love"

I laugh

"WHAT!" Four exclaims. Now everyone is laughing...even Tris. Four just crosses his arms and pouts. Ha, he just made this funnier.

**My cheeks warm. I get up and dust myself off. A few people stopped when I fell, but none of them offered to help me. Their eyes follow me to the edge of the hallway. This sort of thing has been happening to others in my faction for months now—the Erudite have been releasing antagonistic reports about Abnegation, and it has begun to affect the way we relate at school. The gray clothes, the plain hairstyle, and the unassuming demeanor of my faction are supposed to make it easier for me to forget myself, and easier for everyone else to forget me too. But now they make me a target.**

**I pause by a window in the E Wing and wait for the Dauntless to arrive. I do this every morning. At exactly 7:25, the Dauntless prove their bravery by jumping from a moving train.**

"That's fucking creepy." Deryl mutters, but we all still hear it.

**My father calls the Dauntless "hellions."**

All the Dauntless in the room glare at Andrew...maybe Natalie should have left that out...

** They are pierced, tattooed, and black-clothed. Their primary purpose is to guard the fence that surrounds our city. From what, I don't know.**

"I know!" Daph exclaims.

"Me too!" I exclaim and high five Daph.

**They should perplex me. I should wonder what courage—which is the virtue they most value—has to do with a metal ring through your nostril. Instead my eyes cling to them wherever they go.**

**The train whistle blares, the sound resonating in my chest. The light fixed to the front of the train clicks on and off as the train hurtles past the school, squealing on iron rails. And as the last few cars pass, a mass exodus of young men and women in dark clothing hurl themselves from the moving cars, some dropping and rolling, others stumbling a few steps before regaining their balance. One of the boys wraps his arm around a girl's shoulders, laughing.**

"Let me guess, Uriah." Griffin guesses. Uriah just nods.

**Watching them is a foolish practice. I turn away from the window and press through the crowd to the Faction History classroom.**

"Finished!" Natalie claims and tosses me the book.


	20. Chapter 20

"Chris why don't you read this one? I mean it is important...but you know it's just the inciting incident." I say shrugging. Chris nods and I toss him the book, "Also the song of this chapter is Break Free by Ariana Grande. I know it's not the best choice, but it was very hard to find a good song!" I claim and put on the music.

"**THE TESTS BEGIN after lunch. We sit at the long tables in the cafeteria, and the test administrators call ten names at a time, one for each testing room. I sit next to Caleb and across from our neighbor Susan.**"

"Oops I forgot Susan and Robert..." I say trailing off at the end and poof Susan and Robert here.

"Oh, hi Beatrice." Susan says waving. Tris smiles back and waves.

"Where are we?" Robert asks.

"I can answer that." I say getting their attention.

"Trina right?" Susan says bowing. I awkwardly bow back...

"Well, we are reading a book about Beatrice's life and this is Daph, Griffin, Johanna, Chris and Daryl. Chris is from the Total Drama tv show and Daryl is from the Walking Dead." I say dramaticly.

"Its nice to meet you." Susan says.

"Okay, you can sit where ever you want." I say and we continue the story.

**"Susan's father travels throughout the city for his job, so he has a car and drives her to and from school every day. He offered to drive us, too, but as Caleb says, we prefer to leave later and would not want to inconvenience him.**

**Of course not."**

"If you wanted to come you could have drove with us." Susan says.

"Its fine." Tris declines.

"Why are you people so polite, it creepy." Daryl states. Most of us agree and Susan looks uncomfortable.

**"The test administrators are mostly Abnegation volunteers, although there is an Erudite in one of the testing rooms and a Dauntless in another to test those of us from Abnegation, because the rules state that we can't be tested by someone from our own faction. The rules also say that we can't prepare for the test in any way, so I don't know what to expect."**

"It's like a giant pop quiz!" I exclaim.

"What's a pop quiz?" Zeke asks.

"He's a Lucky one." I whisper.

"Yes, Rumor has it that once a kid's grade dropped from an A to a F by one pop quiz." Daph says super dramatically. Even I get a little creeped out.

"Wh-...what is it though." Zeke stutters and gulps.

"It is where you take a test without getting to know what it is about before you take it." Daph answers just as creepily. Even Four looks a little scared.

"OMG pop quiz! What is Hazel's full name from The Fault in Our Stars?" I exclaim.

"Hazel." Griffin answers, oh I see where she is going with this.

"No, your full name." I quote.

"Hazel Grace Lancaster." Griffin answers and we both start squealing and most people in the room give us weird looks.

"I hardly know you, Augustus Waters. You could be an ax murderer." I say.

"True enough, Hazel Grace." Griffin answers. "I think he's hurting her boob." Ph my gosh this scene.

"Yes, it's difficult to ascertain whether he is trying to arouse her or perform a breast exam." I respond. My now everyone is giving us looks. We are both looking at Four as we say this. I pretend to put a cigarette in my mouth.

"Are you serious? You think that's cool? Oh, my god, you just ruined the whole thing." Griffin says acting disgusted.

"Which whole thing?" I ask.

"The whole thing where a boy who is not unattractive or unintelligent or seemingly in any way unacceptable stares at me and points out incorrect uses of literality and compares me to actresses and asks me to watch a movie at his house. But of course there is always a hamartia and yours is that oh, my God, even though you HAD FREAKING CANCER you give money to a company in exchange for the chance to acquire YET MORE CANCER. Oh, my God. Let me just assure you that not being able to breathe? SUCKS. Totally disappointing. Totally." Griffin acts.

"A hamartia?" I ask tightening my jaw.

"A fatal flaw." Griffin explains.

"They don't kill you unless you light them. And I've never lit one. It's a metaphor, see: you put the thing that does the killing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing" I claim.

"It's a metaphor." Griffin says.

"It's a metaphor." I repeat. I decide to end it there and bow. Johanna and Daph are the only ones clapping. Wow nice audience.

**"My gaze drifts from Susan to the Dauntless tables across the room. They are laughing and shouting and playing cards. At another set of tables, the Erudite chatter over books and newspapers, in constant pursuit of knowledge. **

**A group of Amity girls in yellow and red sit in a circle on the cafeteria floor, playing some kind of hand-slapping game involving a rhyming song."**

"Ooo I know this song!" Johanna claims excitedly. We all get in a circle then start.

"Down by the bank of the hanky pankys, where the bull frogs leap from bank to banky, where the eeps iips illioopidaisy eps iiips illioopidaisy, ping, pang, pong, your out!" Most of us sing. Eventually Tris ends victorious and we continue the story.

**"Every few minutes I hear a chorus of laughter from them as someone is eliminated and has to sit in the center of the circle. At the table next to them, Candor boys make wide gestures with their hands. They appear to be arguing about something, but it must not be serious, because some of them are still smiling. **

**At the Abnegation table, we sit quietly and wait. Faction customs dictate even idle behavior and supersede individual preference. I doubt all the Erudite want to study all the time, or that every Candor enjoys a lively debate, but they can't defy the norms of their factions any more than I can.**

**Caleb's name is called in the next group. He moves confidently toward the exit. I don't need to wish him luck or assure him that he shouldn't be nervous. He knows where he belongs, and as far as I know, he always has. My earliest memory of him is from when we were four years old. He scolded me for not giving my jump rope to a little girl on the playground who didn't have anything to play with. **

"My earliest memory of my brother is when he bite me..." I state. Everybody just starts staring at me. "I was the good child, my brother had lots of tantrums and went through the biting stage...that one really hurt." I explain and everyone nods.

"Uriah went through the biting stage." Zeke says eyeing Uriah. I defiantly believe that one..

**He doesn't lecture me often anymore, but I have his look of disapproval memorized.**

"Sorry?" Caleb questions and Tris just waves him off.

"Caleb, you fail at being an older sibling." Griffin states and we all nod, except for Tris! Natalie and Andrew.

"But there are worse so don't sweat it." I say.

"Who is worse?" Caleb asks.

"Well, there are the ones that just refuse for you to be part of their life, and the ones that actually punish you, ooo and tease you." I answer.

"Why would you do that to your brother?" Zeke asks.

"Normally, there is a big age difference, teenage years and drugs." I answer.

"So that's why you don't drink." Zeke figures out.

"Um, kind of, there are much worse things." I mumble.

"What?!" Zeke exclaims.

"You could end up with Liver problems, cancer, throat problems, pregnant women can drug their unborn babies so they are shaking when they are born, really there are quite a lot of side effects." Caleb answers. Erudite's, always scaring everybody. Zeke looks terrified.

"Well, I was just going to say jail, but that defiantly was the whole scoop." I agree.

"Well, that sucks." Zeke mumbles.

"We only have it because to gives relief, some people like the taste of it and it is addictive." I states and Zeke nods, still terrified.

**"I have tried to explain to him that my instincts are not the same as his—it didn't even enter my mind to give my seat to the Candor man on the bus—but he doesn't understand. "Just do what you're supposed to," he always says. It is that easy for him. It should be that easy for me. **

**My stomach wrenches. I close my eyes and keep them closed until ten minutes later, when Caleb sits down again.**

** He is plaster-pale."**

"It was that noticeable?" Caleb asks.

"Yes." Tris answers.

"Ooo you have put a small red ball on his nose so he looks like a clown!" Johanna exclaims. All of us burst out laughing except for Andrew and Caleb.

**"He pushes his palms along his legs like I do when I wipe off sweat, and when he brings them back, his fingers shake. I open my mouth to ask him something, but the words don't come. I am not allowed to ask him about his results, and he is not allowed to tell me.**

** An Abnegation volunteer speaks the next round of names. Two from Dauntless, two from Erudite, two from Amity, two from Candor, and then: "From Abnegation: Susan Black and Beatrice Prior."**

** I get up because I'm supposed to, but if it were up to me, I would stay in my seat for the rest of time. I feel like there is a bubble in my chest that expands more by the second, threatening to break me apart from the inside. I follow Susan to the exit. The people I pass probably can't tell us apart. We wear the same clothes and we wear our blond hair the same way. The only difference is that Susan might not feel like she's going to throw up,"**

"So you were the one who got sick?" Andrew asks Tris. I feel like hitting his head with a hammer, she didn't get sick she is DIVERGENT!

"Umm...ya." Tris answers. Man she is a bad liar.

**"and from what I can tell, her hands aren't shaking so hard she has to clutch the hem of her shirt to steady them. **

**Waiting for us outside the cafeteria is a row of ten rooms. They are used only for the aptitude tests, so I have never been in one before. Unlike the other rooms in the school, they are separated, not by glass, but by mirrors. I watch myself, pale and terrified,"**

"Why did you look at yourself?" Andrew demands.

"Wow, this is seriously the talk we are having, you know what, no. Nope not even going to say anything about this." I say.

"Well, there are mirrors everywhere, so really it would be quite hard not to." Tris answers. No! I do not like this conversation...La La la la la la la...

"You could always look at the ground." Andrew pushes.

"Why would you look at the ground?" Tris questions.

"So that you don't break your faction's customs." Andrew states.

"America went from the home of the free to the trapped! George Washington would be very disappointed in you!" I state.

"Who is George Washington?" Marlene asks.

"He is the first president of the United States, which controls this area, actually much more if you look at a globe," I start and poof a globe in my hands. "This is where we are right now, as you can see this is how big the United States is. Okay, history lesson over, let's just get back to the story."

"Why is the world so big!" Four exclaims, his face white.

"Because it wants to big, actually Earth isn't that big compared to the other planets..." I drift off.

"TRINIA DONT SCARE HIM!" Griffin yells in my ear.

"Ow! Come on we learned this in like Kindergarden!" I exclaim.

"Ya, but they didn't!" Griffin explains.

"Soooo." I say.

"Wait, so it's not just us?" Tris asks.

"Um, no, but in your world USA got kinda destroyed and blown up, but I don't know what happened to the other continents..." I answer.

"Oh." Tris says slightly disappointed.

**"walking toward one of the doors. Susan grins nervously at me as she walks into room 5, and I walk into room 6, where a Dauntless woman waits for me."**

"Oh, I forgot Tori too, oh well she will be fine, plus their are some things that would be spoiled for her and I don't want them to be." I mumble thinking of George.

**"She is not as severe-looking as the young Dauntless I have seen. She has small, dark, angular eyes and wears a black blazer—like a man's suit—and jeans. It is only when she turns to close the door that I see a tattoo on the back of her neck, a black-and-white hawk with a red eye.****If I didn't feel like my heart had migrated to my throat, I would ask her what it signifies. It must signify something.**

** Mirrors cover the inner walls of the room. I can see my reflection from all angles: the gray fabric obscuring the shape of my back, my long neck, my knobby-knuckled hands, red with a blood blush. The ceiling glows white with light. In the center of the room is a reclined chair, like a dentist's, with a machine next to it. It looks like a place where terrible things happen. **

**"Don't worry," the woman says, "it doesn't hurt." **

**Her hair is black and straight, but in the light I see that it is streaked with gray. **

**"Have a seat and get comfortable," she says. "My name is Tori." **

**Clumsily I sit in the chair and recline, putting my head on the headrest. The lights hurt my eyes. Tori busies herself with the machine on my right. I try to focus on her and not on the wires in her hands.**

** "Why the hawk?" I blurt out as she attaches an electrode to my forehead. **

**"Never met a curious Abnegation before," she says, raising her eyebrows at me."**

Andrew give Tris a cold look, but Tris just shakes it off. Curious George would not be an Abnegation for sure...

**"I shiver, and goose bumps appear on my arms. My curiosity is a mistake, a betrayal of Abnegation values. **

**Humming a little, she presses another electrode to my forehead and explains, "In some parts of the ancient world, the hawk symbolized the sun. Back when I got this, I figured if I always had the sun on me, I wouldn't be afraid of the dark." **

**I try to stop myself from asking another question, but I can't help it. "You're afraid of the dark?"**

** "I was afraid of the dark," she corrects me. She presses the next electrode to her own forehead, and attaches a wire to it. She shrugs. "Now it reminds me of the fear I've overcome." **

**She stands behind me. I squeeze the armrests so tightly the redness pulls away from my knuckles. She tugs wires toward her, attaching them to me, to her, to the machine behind her. Then she passes me a vial of clear liquid. **

**"Drink this," she says."**

"Chug Chug Chug Chug!" Zeke and Uriah chant.

** "What is it?" My throat feels swollen. I swallow hard. "What's going to happen?"**

** "Can't tell you that. Just trust me." I press air from my lungs and tip the contents of the vial into my mouth. My eyes close.**

**When they open, an instant has passed, but I am somewhere else. I stand in the school cafeteria again, but all the long tables are empty, and I see through the glass walls that it's snowing. On the table in front of me are two baskets.,In one is a hunk of cheese, and in the other, a knife the length of my forearm.**

**Behind me, a woman says, "Choose."**

**"Why?" I ask."**

"What?!" Most of the people exclaim in the room.

"Your Divergent!" Caleb exclaims. I give Caleb a death glare.

"I wonder why the book is called Divergent?" I tease and everyone nods their head.

**"Choose," she repeats.**

**I look over my shoulder, but no one is there I turn back to the baskets, "What will I do with them?"**

"Wow you are stubborn!" Zeke exclaims.

**"Choose!" she yells.**

**When she screams at me, my fear disappears and stubbornness replaces it. I scowl and cross my arms."**

"Ha called it!" Zeke exclaims and Uriah gives him money. When did they come up with this bet?

**"Have it your way," she says."**

"OMG What if Siri was like that!" I exclaim.

"Yes! And then we could get her to finally tell us her opinions!" Johanna says creepily.

"What is this Siri you speak of, is it a girl?" Uriah asks eagerly.

"Yes, it is a girl and no you cant date her because she is a phone..." I answer and Uriah looks disappointed. Marlene slaps Uriah, serves you right.

**"The baskets disappear. I hear door squeak and turn to see who it is. I see not a "who" but a "what":A dog with a pointed nose stands a few yards away for me. It crouches low and creeps towards me, its lips peeling back from its Whitey a growl girls from deep in its throat and I see where the cheese would've come in handy or the knife but it's too late now.**

**I think about running, but the dog will be faster than me. I can't wrestle it to the head pounds. I have to make a decision. If I can jump over one of the tables and use it as a shield-no, I am too short to jump over the tables and not strong enough to tip one over."**

"You couldn't tip over a table!?" Daryl yells.

"Ya, ya whatever." Tris mumbles. I can see Four giving Daryl a death glare for yelling at Tris, Four is not going to take this book well at all...

**"The dog snarls and I can almost feel the sound vibrating in my skull.**

**My biology textbook said that dogs can smell fear because of a chemical secreted by human glands in a state of duress, the same chemical a dogs prey secretes. Smelling fear leads them to attack. The dog inches toward me, it's nails scraping the floor.**

******I can't run. I can't fight. Instead I breathe in the smell of the dog's foul breath** ******and try not to think about what it just ate. There are no whites in its eyes, just a black gleam. What else do I know about dogs? I shouldn't look it in the eye. That's a sign of aggression. I remember asking my father for a pet dog when I was young, and now, staring at the ground in front of the dog's paws, I can't remember why. It comes closer, still growling. If ********staring into its eyes is a sign of aggression, what's a sign of submission?**

**My breaths are loud but steady. I sink to my knees."**

Four shifts in his seat, obviously he doesn't feel comfortable with this.

******"The last thing I want to do is lie down on the ground in front of the dog—making its teeth level with my face—but it's the best option I have. I stretch my legs out behind me and lean on my elbows. The dog creeps closer, and closer, until I feel its warm breath on my face. My arms are shaking. It barks in my ear, and I clench my teeth to keep from screaming. Something rough and wet touches my cheek. The dog's growling stops, and when I lift my head to look at it again, it is panting. It licked my face. I frown and sit on my heels. The dog props its paws up on my knees and licks my chin. I cringe, wiping the drool from my skin, and laugh.**

**"You're not such a vicious beast, huh?" I get up slowly so I don't startle it, but it seems like a different animal than the one that faced me a few seconds ago. I stretch out a hand, carefully, so I can draw it back if I need to. The dog nudges my hand with its head. I am suddenly glad I didn't pick up the knife."**

Most of the Dauntless look ashamed. Ya that's right, you don't just go around killing dogs.

**"I blink, and when my eyes open, a child stands across the room wearing a white dress. She stretches out both hands and squeals, "Puppy!" As she runs toward the dog at my side, I open my mouth to warn her, but I am too late. The dog turns. Instead of growling, it barks and snarls and snaps, and its muscles bunch up like coiled wire, about to pounce. I don't think, I just jump; I hurl my body on top of the dog, wrapping my arms around its thick neck.**

**My head hits the ground. The dog is gone, and so is the little girl. Instead I am alone—in the testing room, now empty. I turn in a slow circle and can't see myself in any of the mirrors. I push the door open and walk into the hallway, but it isn't a hallway; it's a bus, and all the seats are taken."**

"Where did this come from, I didn't have this on my test." Zeke asks.

"Ya well you will find out in the next chapter, continue reading please." I reply.

**"I stand in the aisle and hold on to a pole. Sitting near me is a man with a newspaper. I can't see his face over the top of the paper, but I can see his hands. They are scarred, like he was burned, and they clench around the paper like he wants to crumple it. "Do you know this guy?" he asks. He taps the picture on the front page of the newspaper. The headline reads: "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended!" I stare at the word "murderer." It has been a long time since I last read that word, but even its shape fills me with dread."**

"I wouldn't watch the news if I were you..." I suggest.

"Why?" Tris asks.

"The news is pretty much just people talking about how other people are dying, except for KTLA." Griffin answers.

"Oh..." Tris responds.

**"In the picture beneath the headline is a young man with a plain face and a beard. I feel like I do know him, though I don't remember how. And at the same time, I feel like it would be a bad idea to tell the man that. "Well?" I hear anger in his voice. "Do you?" A bad idea—no, a very bad idea. My heart pounds and I clutch the pole to keep my hands from shaking, from giving me away. If I tell him I know the man from the article, something awful will happen to me. But I can convince him that I don't. I can clear my throat and shrug my shoulders—but that would be a lie.**

**I clear my throat. "Do you?" he repeats. I shrug my shoulders. "Well?" A shudder goes through me. My fear is irrational; this is just a test, it isn't real. "Nope," I say, my voice casual. "No idea who he is." He stands, and finally I see his face. He wears dark sunglasses and his mouth is bent into a snarl. His cheek is rippled with scars, like his hands. He leans close to my face. His breath smells like cigarettes. Not real, I remind myself. Not real.**

**"You're lying," he says. "You're lying!" "I am not." "I can see it in your eyes." I pull myself up straighter. "You can't." "If you know him," he says in a low voice, "you could save me. You could save me!" I narrow my eyes. "Well," I say. I set my jaw. "I don't."**

Finished! Chris exclaims and throws the book to me.

**A/N Why hello everyone nice to see you again. You are welcome to kill me because of the long time in between updates, but I really have been extremely busy these past weeks with softball, school and of course HOMEWORK YAY! *sarcasm* Thanks Again! :D**

**~FourTris18**


End file.
